


Gladiator

by MissSparkles, Primus_child



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Gladiators, M/M, Molestation, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Slavery, nobles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primus_child/pseuds/Primus_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Megatron wins his hundredth fight, he is awarded the title of Centurion and allowed to chose a prize. The Kaon gladiator asks for something no one else has dared to ask for, a femme slave. In a city of Mechs only, it's a dangerous place for little Ariel when she is kidnapped and forced to become Megatron's slave. Now she must learn to survive in a world where gladiators fight to the death, sell their bodies and navigate the politics of a gladiatorial arena. Can she do it or will she fall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Megatron grunted as he collided with the Mech in front of him. Both of them grasped the other and they strained, feet digging into the soft dirt beneath them. There was a lot of dirt in Kaon, unlike the sparkling cities of Iacon and Pruxus. Cybertron’s natural crust grew like a scab all over Kaon meaning it’s residents were very used to being filthy.

Megatron himself was coated by a dusty film that was caused both by the bursts of clouds from the dirt and the smog that regularly rained down sooty particles. Proper baths were unheard of, the best they could hope for was that their faces were cleaned and sometimes their wounds. They were oiled, waxed and sometimes polished but they could never truly escape the ever constant grime.

Gripping his opponent’s arms tightly, claws screeching as they were dragged along the amour as they struggled, he attempted to throw him to the ground. The other Mech however was hanging on just as grimly and was refusing to be thrown. Megatron gritted his denta, he was not going to lose this.

Allowing his opponent to start pushing him back, he kept going until he was almost falling backwards and then suddenly twisted at the last moment.

“Ugh,” the Mech groaned as he hit the ground hard before trying to roll Megatron off while the grey Mech was pinning him.

Quickly, Megatron shoved his knee between the other’s legs and held his arms down. The dirty blue Mech growled and tried to grip Megatron’s leg between his own. Megatron simply dug his knee further into the other’s groin while using his free foot to dug in hard to the torn up ground. He dug his claws into the wrists he was holding, trying to find any weak points he could exploit. 

“Give up,” Megatron commanded with a small smirk, he had the advantage and he knew it.

“No,” his opponent grunted, straining to free himself.

“Very well,” Megatron said, bringing his knee back before ramming it between the Mech’s legs as sharply as possible.

“Alright,” the Mech snarled suddenly. “I give.”

“Sure?” Megatron asked, digging in a bit more as his opponent spat. “Yes, yes, now get the slag off.”

Megatron smirked before getting up and stretching. Burnout growled as he hauled himself to his feet, stamping away moodily. With a shrug, Megatron turned to the other bots in the training arena but none of them indicated they were interested in sparring. With a frown, Megatron set off towards the closet exit and finding that it was blocked by a certain red Mech.

“Not bad,” Redscar commented, leaning against the exit, arms folded casually. “You almost made that look easy.”

His single optics blazed with humour as Megatron shoved him aside, stomping into the dark corridor. Redscar laughed before following after him.

“What crawled up your tailpipe, Megatron?”

His friend merely growled causing the scarred Mech to say. “Getting restless? Been a while since we all had a proper fight.”

“Hmm,” Megatron grumbled, kicking aside a rickety clean up drone that squeaked shrilly.

“You know,” Redscar said conversationally as debris crunched underfoot. “You win this tournament; you’ll have won a hundred fights.”

“So what?” Megatron scoffed, glancing down at an arm that was beginning to acquire rust. 

“So I heard once you reach that number, you increase in value,” Redscar stated. “And once that happens, you get a few perks.”

“What kind of perks?” Megatron questioned, flicking at the offending rust and grumbling when he realised he’d need to have it taken care of. If he was lucky, he wouldn’t need to spend the precious credits he earned from his fighting bouts.

“A slightly higher percentage of pay,” Redscar replied. “First choice if there’s some High Grade or anything else like that going about. You also get more tokens for heating, cleanant, polishing wax, the list goes on mate.”

“And I suppose you’ll want a cut,” Megatron said dryly as Redscar grinned.

“Hey, I’m on seventy six fights myself, once I hit that big number, I’d owe you.”

He suddenly lowered his voice and said.

“I also heard if you make your hundredth fight that extra bit....exciting, the bosses will give you a special reward....and no, I don’t know what it is. But it’d be worth your while to put some serious effort in just so they don’t think your just coasting.”

Megatron smiled slightly, his body was beginning to require more and more attention, and these perks Redscar was talking about would more certainly be a boost. He had been planning to put a little more effort into his centurion fight but with this news, it seemed he’d need to put in even more.

Redscar glanced at his arm and said.

“You’d better get that taken care of; the oil bath isn’t for another two cycles.”

“Where you a Crèche carer in another life?” Megatron said sarcastically, Redscar enjoyed pointing out the slagging obvious.

His friend only laughed and said. “Maybe I was for all you know, Primus works in mysterious ways.”

“Sure,” Megatron grumbled, he never fully understood Redscar’s belief in the planet’s deity. If there really was a giant invisible transformer watching over Cybertron, then he was apparently as bloodthirsty as the spectators that came to the fights.

He didn’t care, the physical spectators where what mattered when you fought. If they enjoyed your fighting style, if they cheered you on, if they loved you, then your position in the gladiator arena was considerably better. Sometimes, the richer ones would bestow little gifts on their favourite in the form of High Grade or special polishing wax so they could enjoy you gleam on the battlefield.

Of course, most of these came with a catch.

“Have you heard who might be there?” Megatron questioned, it always helped to know who was going to be watching....once you learned what they liked to see.

“Probably most of them,” Redscar reasoned. “It’s not every fight you get to see a centurion made; you know Limeshot will be advertising as heavily as possible.”

“Hmm,” Megatron agreed as he reached the supply desk and offered a credit chip to the bot on duty. Said bot was a thin, spindly looking Mech who inserted it into a slot and examined the amount on it, including Megatron’s rations of supplies.

“What you want?” the Mech grunted.

“Cleaning oil,” Megatron stated, he needed to give his whole body a good oiling but he’d settle for his joints for now.

The Mech glanced back at Megatron’s list before looking back at his customer.

“You can have one cup,” he said flatly. 

“I’ll take it,” Megatron said instantly, there was no point in haggling. They rarely gave you a break and it always ended up being more hassle than it was worth. “And give me my Energon ration chip for today.”

The Mech grunted before complying with Megatron’s request. Redscar leaned against the wall beside the dispenser and said.

“It’ll be a rough fight.”

“Really?” Megatron said dryly, making his friend chuckle.

“Yes really Megatron,” Redscar chided sternly. “They might even expect you to kill your opponent.”

Megatron accepted his Energon ration chip as the Mech behind the counter moved to deal with his other requests. Gladiators were not expected to kill their opponents every single fight, that would get boring after a while and one thing both bosses and gladiators knew was that they needed to keep things inconsistent. It added far more excitement to keep the punters guessing.

“I know that,” he stated. “I’ll think of something, don’t you worry.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about,” Redscar said lightly as Megatron finally received his cup of oil and they departed from the dispenser. 

Three cycles later

“You did magnificently Megatron,” Limeshot complemented as Megatron stood before him, still stained and dented from the fight. “Our sponsors were exceedingly pleased with your performance; they even applaud your mercy.”

He smirked at this last bit before continuing.

“Shots of High Grade will be dispensed late this cycle, we must celebrate.”

“Hmm,” Megatron agreed, High Grade was nice but he was hoping that Limeshot would get onto the subject of that bonus Redscar had been teasing him with.

“But as for you Megatron,” Limeshot suddenly said, pulling forth a whole cube from sub space. “You have earned something a bit more special. Tell me, what can I get you?”

Now they were getting onto the subject Megatron wanted to discuss.

“I want a slave,” Megatron stated but Limeshot barely reacted as he lifted his cube.

“Of course, that can easily be arranged.....”

“A Femme slave,” Megatron corrected and Limeshot almost choked on his High Grade and spent a couple of breems staring in outright disbelief at Megatron. Before he could say anything, Megatron elaborated.

“I don’t mean some High Council daughter. I just want A femme that belongs to me and me alone. That’s all I ask for sir, you can bring me what you deem appropriate but that is what I want.”

Again Limeshot stared at him before saying quietly.

“Megatron, no one has ever asked for such a thing.”

“I know,” the gladiator replied. “But is it really an impossible thing to ask for?”

“Perhaps,” Limeshot said slowly. “Megatron, I’m sure you’re aware that any slaves are the sole reasonability of their owner. If they are unruly, cause trouble or any kind of mischief, then it is the owner who gets the blame. And if you cannot keep others from trying to take your slave, it is not our problem.”

“I’m aware of that,” Megatron assured him, he knew that well. “I will accept full responsibility and I can handle any of try to take what is mine.”

“Now that I can believe,” Limeshot chuckled, his manner becoming jovial again. “Ah Megatron, you truly are a bold one. Very well, you shall have your Femme slave, I take it you don’t want a child?”

His lecherous smirk conveyed his meaning clearly enough as Megatron said. “No sir, I’d prefer a Femme of age.”

“Of course, of course,” Limeshot nodded. “It may take a few cycles to organise but you will have your slave soon enough.”

“May I request slave equipment?” Megatron asked quietly, he’d seen enough of the others with their own (mech) slaves to know he needed certain items.

“Yes yes,” the arena boss said with a wave of his hand. “That sort of thing is no problem. We will procure you your Femme slave and you shall continue to entertain our customer.”

Limeshot smiled widely as he saluted one of his best gladiators.

“I see great things ahead for you Megatron, keep up the good work and you could become the greatest gladiator Kaon has ever known.”

Two cycles later

“Anything?” Rotor questioned over his comm. to his partner Meteoric as he prowled the streets of Tyger Pax. 

“Nothing suitable,” the grounder replied. “So far, I’ve only seen kids or Bonded couples, useless.”

“Hnn, same here,” Rotor grumbled, Femmes not of age would be missed if taken and as for Bonded couples, their mate would kick up a fuss and track them down. No, it had to be a Femme of age who was not Bonded yet. But even though there was a fairly decent population of Femmes in this city, so far, none had been suitable. They couldn’t take ones that had high positions; they needed one of a low class that would be less likely to be missed. 

“There must be one,” Meteoric said angrily. “Damn it, we can’t go back empty handed.”

“Just keep searching,” Rotor said sharply, this was not the time to become distracted. 

“Alright, alright,” Meteoric grumbled as he slouched down a new street with contained numerous bots but all useless.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he muttered to himself, this was supposed to be an easy assignment but it was quickly turning into a bore.

However as he stepped out of a crowd and slouched past some shops, his optics suddenly spied something across the street. He paused, optics narrowing as he focused on what he’d seen. A few moments later, he was smiling widely at the sight of a young couple at a cafe.

“Perfect,” he smirked to himself.

A short while later

“What if their Bonded?” Rotor asked quietly as they watched the couple.

“Nah, they’re not,” Meteoric said confidently, his red optics narrowed in concentration. “He’s courting her, you can tell. And they’re both too young to have fully committed yet.”

“But not too young?” Rotor questioned.

“But not too young for us,” Meteoric confirmed with a small smirk. “Little thing like that, no one will miss her.”

“Mm,” the jet agreed, knowing that they’d need to snatch her as quickly and discreetly as possible. 

They watched the couple carefully as they laughed, held hands and sipped their drinks. Eventually, the two got up and paid for drinks and set off down the road. Casually, Meteoric and Rotor did the same, simply from the other side of said road. The couple continued to chat animatedly and the thugs dimly wondered if they’d need to take care of the Mech.

However at the end of the street, the two kissed and suddenly separated, taking completely different directions.

“Now that’s more like it,” Rotor said with grim satisfaction. “I’ll grab her and we’ll take her in your cab.”

“Fine by me,” Meroric replied, he transformed into a much larger vehicle than his cohort.

They followed the Femme until she was a good distance away from her lover and in a much less busy area. Now was their moment as she entered a street that was thankfully deserted.

“Now,” Rotor hissed and he surged forward, running on surprisingly light feet right at the Femme, drawing a syringe from sub space.

The Femme barely knew what was happening before he was upon her and injecting the syringes contents into her neck.

“What?” she exclaimed before groaning as the drug took effect.

“Transform already,” Rotor spat as he grabbed her and lifted her up.

“I’m doing it,” Meteoric snapped, he’d been watching for any that might stumble across their little job.

“Get off me,” the Femme cried as she was taken over to the large newly transformed vehicle.

“Get in,” Rotor ordered, shoving the weakly struggling Femme inside Meteoric cab.

“No....let me go,” she gasped, unable to raise her voice sufficiently enough to attract attention.

“Sorry sweet thing but you’ve got an appointment with our boss,” Meteoric voice laughed cruelly as she was finally forced in and Rotor soon joined her.

“Get going before anyone notices,” he ordered and the massive, almost tank like vehicle obeyed, allowing his windows to darken as his wheels squealed on the roadway. Soon, they had left Iacon behind with no pursuit of any sort.

Kaon

Gladiator Arena Complex

“Here you are boss,” Meteoric said with satisfaction as he unslung the struggling pink Femme from his shoulder and placed her on the ground in Limeshot’s office. All the Mechs in the room smiled at the sight of her, she was a young, pretty delicate thing with bright blue optics which were currently darting wildly about.

“She’ll do nicely for our new Centurion,” Limeshot said with satisfaction after he’d finished surveying her. “A perfect little slave to warm his berth.”

“No,” protested the Femme, pulling at her captor’s arm. “I already have a boyfriend, I won’t do it.”

“That puny bot?” Rotor scoffed. “He’s practically a Minibot, at least you’ll be getting a real Mech here.”

The others in the room murmured in agreement as the petite Femme looked deeply offended.

“I don’t want a ‘real Mech’,” she said shrilly. “I want to go home, I’m not a pleasurebot.”

“Who said you would be?” sneered one of them. “All you’ll be doing is giving pleasure to one of our guys.”

“Revo, that’s the definition of a pleasurebot,” one Mech said mock seriously and they all roared with laughter. 

“Oh yeah,” Revo said as though he’d only just realised. “Silly me.”

“You’re all brutes,” Ariel declared but this simply made them laugh even more. 

“Alright,” Limeshot barked out as the others leered at the upset and angry Femme. “Enough of this, put her in the holding room, he can get her later.”

“You got it boss,” Meteoric said as he dragged her away out of the office and along a short corridor, arriving at a rusty looking door.

“Here you go, you relax here,” Meteoric laughed cruelly, opening the door and shoving her in.

She landed on her hands and knees, hearing the door being slammed closed behind her and locked. Struggling to her feet, she looked wildly around; she was in a small mostly bare room which was very dimly lit.

“No,” she muttered to herself, stumbling to the door and finding that despite its rust, it was indeed locked tight.

“Please let me out,” she begged, banging and shaking at the door but if anyone heard, they completely ignored her.

“Please,” she sobbed, sliding to her knees and crying helplessly. 

But as she was bent over, a thread of light caught her attention and with a hiccup, she managed to control her tears. With watery optics, she turned around, following the beam until she came to a patch of wall which was darker than the surrounding area. Reaching forward, she lightly touched it and instantly flakes fell to the ground.

For a few moments, she stared as her aching processor started to work out a solution to her predicament. Looking around, she spied a piece of piping lying abandoned on the ground; she moved and snatched it up. With a desperate expression, she swung it straight at the dark patch and it left a clear dent. Again and again she swung it until whole chunks of the damaged wall were sent across the floor.

At last she had made a hole that she could now hack at hole with the pipe, making it bigger and bigger until it was big enough for her to squeeze through. Condensation ran down her body and the pipe she’d been using was all dented but she didn’t care. Tossing it aside, she bent down and pulled herself through the hole although not with some difficulty. Her armour was scored and coated with rust; however she was past caring right now.

She found herself in a completely different corridor as she pushed herself up. Cautiously walking along, the manic energy she’d felt in her cell began to desert her. A lone Femme in the whole of Kaon city, how was she going to get out of her? If she could sneak out, she would then have to make her way all across the empty plain that bordered the rust sea before she reached Iacon.

But she had to try it, she couldn’t stay here and allow these horrible brutes to use and abuse her.

“Hey, who are you?” a voice demanded behind her just as she entered a new corridor.

With a squeak, she glanced behind her to see a Mech standing some distance away staring at her in shock.

“Hey, you’re a Femme,” he said in astonishment as she started to back away.

“I....I...I’ve got to go,” she yelped before turning and running down the corridor as she heard the Mech call after her.

This place was old, she saw cracks and exposed wires everywhere, not to mention all the nasty puddles she kept stepping in. The young Femme did not want to know what had made those puddles and as her shins were splashed once again, a shower of dust suddenly collapsed onto her, completely blinding her.

“Ahh,” she yelled, frantically scrubbing at her optics while still trying to ran but only managing to stumble forward at a dangerous speed.

She finally tripped and went sprawling, yelping as a burst of light seemed to assault her sensors as she went head over heels down some sort of slope. Finally wiping the offending dust away, she blinked a couple of times before freezing. She had landed in the shallow end of a massive pit which contained the largest, most brutish Mechs she’d ever clapped optics on.

By the looks of it, they’d all been fighting with each other but to a Mech they had all paused and were staring right at her. For a moment, there was complete silence and then one of them spoke.

“A Femme.”

“Yeah,” another agreed. “Look at that.”

She opened and closed her mouth, pushing herself up and backing away as some of them began to advance on her.

“Looks fresh,” a new Mech now spoke up, his optics examining her with interest, with a spark of lust forming. “Hmm, wonder how tight she is....”

“Wanna find out?” a bot with a black visor asked, his grin wicked as he leered at her.

“Oh yeah,” his friend agreed and they both along with others made a beeline for her.

“Who gets first pick?” the Mech with the most lust in his optics asked when he was only a few feet away from her.

“No....please,” she begged, covering her face as the Mech reached for her. “Don’t.....”

“Get away from her,” a cold voice suddenly cut through the babble of voices and there was sudden silence.

Ariel couldn’t believe it, was it an Enforcer come to save her. But this hope was soon dashed when the brutish Mechs parted just enough for her to behold a massive grey and battle scarred Mech with glowing red optics. 

“That’s mine,” he stated with cold authority which actually did cause a few of the Mechs to back away.

“Sez who?” one dirty blue Mech demanded.

“Says me,” the large grey Mech growled. “That Femme was brought here for my use.”

Ariel let out a gasp of horror; this was the Mech she was supposed to sleep with? Primus, he was massive, she could not imagine being with such a Mech. She barely reached his waist, this was just crazy. Even if she wanted to sleep with him, he’d need to be incredibly gentle and arousing before they could even begin, this monstrous Mech would probably tear her in half with one thrust.

“Oh yeah?” the dirty blue Mech growled, his fist cracking as he tightened it.

The grey Mech smiled tightly before suddenly lunging with a roar. Mechs scattered in all directions but others weren’t so lucky and were forcefully thrown out of the way. The one who’d been about to attack her first, swore and lunged at him as well, they meant with a crash that almost hurt her audios. They strained against one another, snarling viscously as others stood watching but the grey Mech soon gained the upper hand and knocked his opponent off his feet. He then followed through with a hard punch that left the Mech groaning on the ground before turning in a neat half circle and punching the visored Mech who’d been about to jump him.

This went on for a few more breems, the grey Mech beating anyone who tried to defeat him or approach her. Eventually, the others were forced to admit defeat and those able to stand backed away, hands held up in surrender. The grey Mech watched them go, ignoring those groaning on the ground before turning and stepped right over to her, towering over the fallen Femme. 

Ariel stared up at the Mech who stood victoriously over her. She swallowed and tried to back away but he merely bent and seized her arm. First he pulled her to her feet and then into the air, making her squeak before settling her over his shoulder. She almost looked like a child being carried by its creator as he turned and strode from the training ground. She squirmed, his armour felt rough and dirty and she almost couldn’t see over his shoulder. The brutish Mechs were still watching her, although they’d given up on having her, that didn’t prevent them shooting longing looks at her form.

“So,” a dark red coloured Mech began, falling into step beside her captor. “This is the Femme?”

“Yes,” her captor stated as his friend chuckled.

“And here I thought they’d just grab a Minibot and paint him pink,” he teased. “That took some bolts to ask for that.”

“Not really,” her captor scoffed. “I asked for just a Femme, not some precious high class jewel with a Port attached.”

“True,” the red Mech admitted as Ariel felt herself tense with outrage. Is that what these Mechs thought Femmes were mere pretty dolls to be used for pleasure? “Well, you’d better keep a close optic on her; they’re not going to let up.”

“I had no idea,” her captor said, making his friend laugh again. “Don’t worry Redscar, I was provided with equipment to keep her under control.”

His prisoner shivered, she really didn’t like the sound of that. She didn’t know much about Kaon but she was aware of the rumours about conditions there. If even half the rumours were true, this was a very bad place to be. She had heard that no Femmes lived in Kaon, it was just too dangerous for them. Any Femmes born to Mech couples were apparently taken to crèches where they could grow up safely. Kaon was a city of thugs, rogues, scoundrels, fighters and all other sorts that couldn’t exist in a more civilised society. Kaon was ancient but at one time had been a lot more respectable although it had always been known as a city of warriors. 

Attempts had been made to take the city apart but they’d always failed miserably. The best the authorities could do was contain the city and its occupants, ensuring that the rest of the planet was kept safe. But of course, there was only so much they could do; her current situation was proof of that.

“What like some sort of collar?” Redscar asked and her captor made a noise of confirmation.

“And chain, she’s not going anywhere,” he stated as she tensed even more. How could she possibly get away now?

She squeaked as she was lifted up and turned so she was facing the inside of a room. Before she could take any of it in, a heavy hand was placed against her back and she was shoved forcefully into the room. Yelping as she almost fell over; she turned to see her captor blocking any possible getaway. His back was to her and he was talking to his friend, completely ignoring her.

“So, wanna spar tomorrow?” Redscar voice drifted over the grey Mech. “Your left could do with some work.”

“So could yours,” her captor retorted. “And your right.”

“Is that so?” Redscar laughed. “Alright then, I’ll see you tomorrow; try not to wear yourself out tonight.”

Ariel shuddered as her captor chuckled. They were wrapped up their conversation; soon it would be just her and a large dangerous Mech who was probably horny as pit and would likely attack her. The cruel words of those other thugs came back to her and she started to back away, panic welling up in her. She had to get out of here, she had to hide away and stay there until they all left her alone.

Her optics frantically scanned the room; surely there was a place she could hide? But nothing seemed any use and she was rapidly running out of time, she had to act now. Of course, in her panic stricken processor, she could only think of one place and that was under the berth. If she could have had a moment to calm herself, she would have known it was the very first place anyone would look but right now, she could not have cared less.

“Later,” Redscar called as her captor stepped into his room and closed the door. 

“Hmm?” she heard him murmur in slight surprise as he discovered that she wasn’t in sight. She flattened herself against the grimy floor, trying to stifle her whimpers as his feet stamped into view. There was a pause and then light flooded her hiding place as the berth was bodily lifted up.

“Ahh,” she yelped as this happened, staring up into the cold red optics that gazed down at her. He didn’t look happy at having to look for her and she automatically scooted back at away from him. 

“Get out now,” he commanded coldly, still holding the berth up.

“I....please,” she tried but he simply snapped. “Now!”

The young Femme let out a fearful noise as she scrambled to obey. If she hadn’t, then he would have dragged her out and she’d probably have been in huge trouble then. As soon as she’d crawled free, he lowered his berth which groaned in protest. She slowly got to her feet, twisting her hands together as she waited for him to make a move.

He took a step towards her, his large mass looming over her.

“Don’t do that again,” he growled at her, and she ducked her head, unable to keep looking up at him.

There was a pause and then he said.

“That was an incredibly stupid thing you did earlier.”

This made her look up at him with wide optics and for a moment wasn’t sure what he meant. But he soon clarified.

“Do you know what they would have done to you if I hadn’t claimed you first?” he questioned sternly, berating her as though she were a child.

“Yes,” she mumbled softly, she had a pretty good idea of what would have happened. 

“Then I don’t need to tell you what will happen if you attempt to escape again,” he said pointedly as she flinched and nodded slowly.

“Good,” he said with satisfaction. “Now, from this moment onwards, you belong to me and I expect total obedience in all matters.”

A bubble of indignation and anger rose up inside her but the overwhelming fear she was experiencing was enough to quell it. Apparently pleased with her lack of protest, he continued.

“No one else will be allowed to touch you,” he said softly. “You are not to obey any of their orders unless I say so. Understand?”

“Yes,” she murmured very softly. So only one would be allowed to rape and molest her....until the ones in charge decided they wanted her. If there really were no Femmes in Kaon, she knew there was a good chance this might happen. 

He grunted at her answer and reached into sub space, bringing forth a seemingly delicate collar and chain. She stared in horror at them as he said.

“You will wear these tomorrow, only I will be able to take them off. If you please me, I won’t use the chain while you’re in my quarters, I might even take the collar off.”

“Do I have to wear it at all?” she couldn’t help but ask, the thought of wearing such a thing repulsed her. Not only would it be humiliating, it would rend her very vulnerable.

“Yes,” he said shortly, not interested in discussing it. He placed the chain and collar back into sub space; thankfully he wasn’t putting it on her tonight.

He suddenly lowered himself onto his berth; he was so huge that this wasn’t as rapid a movement as it would be for her. But even sitting down, he was still bigger than she was.

“Come,” he commanded, gesturing for her to come closer.

She gasped and backed away from him, feeling her feet crunch on unidentified matter on the floor. As his brow became furrowed, she said pleadingly.

“Please don’t.”

“I wish to examine you,” he stated, a hint of impatience in his voice. “Come here now.”

She fidgeted, trying to decide if she should obey or not. 

“You....can examine me from there,” she tried softly.

“No, I will examine you here,” he stated coldly, his annoyance growing visible on his features. “Now come or you will be punished.”

“Punished?” she repeated, stalling slightly for time.

He gave her a slight glare at her continued insolence before withdrawing a new object from subspace. Her optics fixed on the long, slender collection of cables that protruded from a thick, somewhat worn handle. For a moment, she couldn’t think what it was, but then he activated it using the button at the end of the handle.

“Ah,” she exclaimed as the cables suddenly sparked and glowed a brilliant light purple while emitting a slight humming noise. 

He lifted it up slightly and flicked his wrist, sending the cables flying through the air and violently colliding with a nearby pillar, sparks shooting and crackling. She jumped backwards in shock, if that connected with any part of her, it would hurt like Pit. He pressed the button and the whip deactivated and he placed it back into sub space but the threat hung heavy in the air like the smog she’d glimpsed while being brought here.

Knowing she had no choice, she slowly moved over to her, keeping her head down as she didn’t want to look at him. Once she was within reach, he grabbed her arm and pulled her almost flush to him. She fought not to grimace too much, if she annoyed him too much, he might use that whip on her or worse. 

She could feel his optics raking her body, taking in every little detail as he inspected his property. Her armour felt like it was crawling as his hand moved downwards, caressing her hip and then squeezing as it went lower. Her throat began to burn as she fought not to cry in front of this barbarian that currently held her prisoner. If her dignity was the only thing left to her then she would maintain it with everything she had. Physically she was a prisoner but mentally was only as prisoner if she allowed herself to be.

Although right now, it was very difficult not to succumb.

“Mm,” he murmured the sound one of approval as he continued his examination. Considering he’d asked for just a Femme, any Femme, he’d actually been given quite a decent specimen. Pretty without being beautiful, not a firebrand but also not timid, he found himself being mildly impressed with whoever had chosen her. It was probably just luck they’d discovered her but nonetheless, he was grateful. 

She was starting to sniffle a little, he’d seen her trying to keep her emotions in check but she was beginning to lose that battle. His hands had moved upwards, gently caressing her cheeks which were becoming moist. He knew most of his fellow Mech would have simply ravished her the moment they were alone, Pit, some would not even have waited. However, he did not want to simply use her up in a single night, he wanted to savour having his own Femme slave. If he attempted to interface with her now, either he’d have to be so careful he wouldn’t get any satisfaction or she’d end up too badly injured to continue anyway.

It did no matter to him if he had to wait, there were other ways to enjoy a Femme that didn’t involve sticking your spike into their port. 

“What do you have in sub space?” he adeptly asked her, satisfied with his exanimation.

She jumped, looking up at him with wide optics.

“Well?” he asked, knowing she’d heard him. 

“Just....nothing,” she mumbled, squirming nervously.

“Empty it now,” he commanded, gripping her arm.

She trembled before raising her hand and bringing forth several items. Each time she brought something out; he took it and placed it on the berth beside him. Once she’d finished, he examined what she’d taken out. There were a few credit chips but he didn’t think there would be much on them, just every day sort of amounts. There were a couple of odd bits that she’d obviously picked up to use later; he wasn’t terribly interested in them.

“Mmm,” he murmured with interest as he spied a few Energon sweets, they looked exotic and delicious. 

“Y-you can have them,” she mumbled softly, sounding a little embarrassed.

He smirked and picked a choice one, holding it up into the light.

“What is this?”

“Copper Candy,” she told him and he placed it into his mouth and gently crunched it.

A sweet yet tangy taste entered his mouth, making him smile. Shame that they rarely if ever got any sweets at all; he wouldn’t mind some more like this. Ah well, perhaps with his extra income he could pay for some smuggled in sweets. He smirked; he must be in a good mood if he was planning to spend his hard earned credits on something so frivolous as sweeties. 

He would save the others for another time; they would be something of a special treat. 

“Oh....y-you won’t be interested in that,” she suddenly exclaimed as he picked up a holocube.

He gave her a look that stopped her before she could try to take it back. He pressed the button in the centre and an image of his Femme popped up but she wasn’t alone. A young looking Mech only slightly taller than his companion had his arm around the pink Femme and was beaming proudly. It wasn’t difficult to guess who this red and blue Mech was.  
He eyed the picture for a moment, seeing how nervous and anxious the Femme was out of the corner of his optic. He turned it around slightly before sudden sub spacing. She squeaked in horror and opened her mouth to protest but he cut across her.

“Behave and you might get it back.”

Her lips trembled and she looked away, he could just make out coolant forming in her optics. He didn’t care; by holding onto this precious holocube he gave her another reason to be submissive and obedient. For now, he’d take care of it and perhaps when she behaved herself, he’d allow her to look at it for a few breems. Yes, that would be a good motivator. 

A small tub of wax was the next item that he examined. To his surprise, it wasn’t special femme wax but a normal tub of polishing wax. Obviously, it was of a much higher standard that he was used to seeing, shame it was rather small so it wouldn’t last very long. It didn’t matter; it was still a little bonus for him.  
The last thing was a cleaning cloth, not brand new but didn’t look like it had been used recently. He looked over it for just a moment before offering it to her. She might as well keep this.

“T-thanks,” she mumbled, sub spacing it with relief. 

“This is all you have?” he questioned and she nodded slowly.

He looked to the side of his berth where the odds and ends where, he decided they had no value to him. Like the cloth, he offered them back to her and she sub spaced them instantly. Rolling his shoulders to work out a slight stiffness he felt developing, he said softly.

“I’m going to recharge now, do not attempt to escape or there will be consequences.”

“Okay,” she said softly as he let go of her and moved onto the berth properly.

She stood there awkwardly, wondering where she was meant to sleep. There was no other recharge berth in this room, there was a seat and it was rather large but it wouldn’t be comfortable. But maybe he expected her to just sleep in a corner on the floor. It wasn’t appealing in the slightest, his room was filthy but she had no choice.

Before she could make a move, he suddenly spoke.

“Come on.”

“What?” she exclaimed, seeing his gesture towards the berth.

“You’re sleeping with me,” he told him before adding with a slight trace of exasperation. “We’re recharging, I’m busy tomorrow.”

“Oh,” she said in relief although it still wasn’t a pleasant thought, recharging in the same berth as a large brutish Mech.

She hesitated, not really sure how to approach the berth. Orion and she enjoyed snuggling but that was easy, she could move onto a berth with him without a second thought. But her captor made her so nervous; she didn’t feel safe going anywhere near him. 

“What are you waiting for?” he demanded impatiently.

With a little start, she climbed onto the berth and placed herself as far away from him as possible except he took hold of her and pulled her against his side. As she squirmed, palms against him, he said.

“I told you I expected obedience. In future when I ask you to do something, you do it and don’t just stand there dithering.”

“I’m sorry,” she gasped out, her whole body tensed up almost painfully. “I’ll do better, I promise.”

“Hmm,” he mumbled, examining her scared face. “I suppose you require some training. Very well, I will deal with the issue tomorrow; you can rest easy about that.”

She grimaced, she didn’t like the sound of training but there was nothing she could do. Maybe she could learn better what to do so that he didn’t hurt her. It was unbelievable that this Mech was going to be giving her ‘slave training’ but she had no choice in the matter. 

He turned away from her, lying on his back but continuing to hold her to him. She was still trying to avoid touching him as much as was humanly possible but it wasn’t easy. 

“You will share my berth at night,” he suddenly said and she flinched. 

“During the day cycle, you will attend to my needs, whatever they are,” he continued. “You will mostly remain in my room but I will take you out sometimes. You will stay by my side and not stray unless you wish one of the others you take you to their room.”

“No,” she whispered, that sounded horrible. The Mech didn’t seem interested in taking her right now but she highly doubted others would be so careful.

“No,” he agreed, his large body shifted slightly, making her jump.

“Don’t be so jumpy,” he snapped in mild annoyance.

“Sorry,” she said quickly, even if he’d said they were just going to recharge, she still couldn’t rest easy. She was now a slave to this brutish Mech, one who expected her to do whatever he said and quickly.

The hours passed and still she couldn't find a way to recharge, it was practically impossible, this mech...her enslaver was just too close and add the fact that she was just taken from her home and her beloved mate-to-be.

In the end she just lay there and cried in silence hoping her new unwanted master was not hearing and leaves her alone to her misery.


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning...

Ariel finally could fall asleep in tears and dreamt her lovely mech was the one next her, not this gladiator brute... She dreamt that everything that happened to her was just a bad nightmare and now she was back at home and getting ready to go and work as she always did, take the subway and go to the office where she will see once again the mech she loves.

"There you are!" Her mech said hugging her from behind and she felt so loved and protected by his sole presence and those arms around her.

"My love...." She responded turning around and was about to kiss him when he took her face and looked at her beautiful blue optics with a look full of longing.

"I miss you..." He said and her optics widened. "Why did you have to leave without telling me? You broke my spark..."

Horror filled her spark and coldness seemed to surround them as the once lightened office became dark and only a little light illuminated them before the darkness could envelop them.

Tears escaped her optics like a waterfall as she tried with all her might to hug him but he stopped her before he said the words she feared the most. "Wake up..." And then started shaking her. "Wake up!!"

"No, please let me hug you! Please!!" She begged but he continued shaking her and more roughly than ever....her love was always gentle!

"Wake up!!!" Someone roared powerfully.

Her optics on-lined fully only to find that it was just a dream....and she now awoke into the nightmare...

....to see that mech's face give her a deep and annoyed frown. "Finally," He started. "You will start now with your duties....and you better dry those tears, I hate them."

“I’m sorry,” she exclaimed as he let her go and sat up.

He merely gave her an impatient scowl as he started flexing his arms, no doubt preparing for the day ahead. She wiped hopelessly at her tears before remembering that he’d given her back her cleaning cloth the previous night. Bringing it forth from sub space, she moped her face liberally while at the same time, tried to calm down enough to stop more tears.

She watched her master now roll off the berth and continue to flex more of his powerful body. Against her will, she watched him, she was sure she’d never seen anyone so powerfully built as he saw.

She could also now examine him more closely as she’d been too shy the previous night. He was mostly light grey in colour although many parts were scuffed a darker shade. His red markings stood out starkly against the grey and she recalled that many of the other fighters were also decorated.  She wondered if the markings and other decorations had any meanings to them or were they just another way to stand out.

"Femme," he suddenly declared, making her jump and stare at him. "Come here."

She quickly got off the berth but realised her mistake as she now had to walk around it to get to him and he didn't look happy. However, it seemed he decided to overlook it this time and simply get to the business hand.

 "It will be part of your duties to keep my room clean," he stated and she nodded, she somehow thought this would be one thing she'd be expected to do. "I don't have everything you need yet but you may still make a start."

"Okay," she mumbled, barely able to look him in the optic. 

She nervously watched as he went to a beaten up looking cabinet and opened it. He took out various cleaning items but she frowned as she saw some of them weren't for general cleaning, they were things you'd use on your own body. Before she could process this, he turned back to her and said.

"Before you start cleaning, you will polish my chest. At night when I have finished training and especially after when I have competed in a fight, you will treat my entire body. I will excuse you today but in the mornings, you will polish my chest and look over my hands."

Her delicate fingers could surely take care of any problems without damaging. His hands were incredibly important tools, without them, he couldn't properly fight. Naturally, he always checked them over but it was tricky to deal with any problems one handed. His slave would solve that once and for all.

"L-look over your hands?" she repeated and shook when he glared at her.

"Yes," he grunted. "Now do as I have asked."

He showed a jar and a brittle looking brush at her, she was to start straight away.

Ariel looked helplessly at the objects he gave her for a moment before he started growling in impatience, then she taking it as a warning started with the far corner to one side of the room; there was lots of dust to clean and she hoped her master will be happy with just that...

...and especially hoped that he don't think on taking her to his berth to pleasure him...

The sole though about it made her shiver in fear since she can calculate that if he dares he undoubtedly will split her in half.

Megatron watched his new slave as he polished himself; she was making a fine job so far...but that was only one corner and she had lots of work to do.

"Good, I will have to go for now," He started and she looked up at him. "Do not try to escape, you're in a very deep part of Kaon to try and if you do....someone will just take you and abuse you, also, do no open this door to anyone, I don't need to knock since it’s my quarters."

After that he just turned and walked out and away without even telling her what she will refuel with or how she will clean up.

...he hadn't even asked her name.

The femme sighed, why would he want to know her name if she was just an object for him? ....a free servant....a disposable slave.

Thinking about that she started crying again, he missed her life, her love...Primus, even her job! "I will never complain about my job ever again!" She declared hotly before drying once again her tears. "I will not if I just can wake up from this nightmare..."

Sniffing, a moment later she then returned to cleaning again that corner and the rest of the floor.

Meanwhile, Megatron was walking or rather strutting down the corridor. Several Mechs that he passed shot him envious looks including a couple of slaves. There were so many who had never seen a real Femme before, let alone touched one and to think that a gladiator had one to himself had set jealousy levels to maximum. Of course, he loved it but he kept his expression dignified. 

He wasn't going to pretend he wasn't happy with what he got but at the same time, he would not boast about it like a fool. No doubt there would be some who attempted to get at his Femme but he would not let them. And he hoped she was sensible enough not to open the door to anyway; surely he'd installed enough fear in her? He would check her later, just to make sure she truly was working and not plotting to get away.

"Well, well, looks who's walking," came a ridiculously cheery voice. 

Primus, did Redscar have any other emotion that was not so slagging chirpy?

"Walking?" Megatron questioned as his friend fell into step beside him.

"Sure, after all that...shall we say, excitement last night," Redscar stated with a massive grin. "I'd have thought you'd be hobbling about today."

Megatron snorted at the insinuation before replying. "Some of us have stamina Redscar, we're not all lightweights."

"Touché," Redscar laughed as though they'd just engaged in a battle of wits. "So...how is she?"

"Better than I thought," admitted Megatron. "I thought Limeshot's goons would just drag any old thing off the streets."

"Hey, miracles do happen," Redscar told him. "You can't deny that one happened yesterday."

Megatron nodded, he had to admit that he'd surely struck gold with his slave. He just needed to see what kind of worker she was and how well she would obey him. So far, she'd been nervy and hesitant but he'd only had her for one night, he wasn't expected instant, perfect obedience. However, she would soon learn how to please him soon enough.

"Yah don't need any..uh....medical supplies?" Redscar now questioned making Megatron scoff.

"I'm not like Sabre," he stated with contempt. "For now, she's fine; I don't require anything medical yet."

"If you’re sure," Redscar said, he didn't doubt that Megatron would be careful with his new slave, Megatron always took good care of his possessions. Unlike Sabre, a vicious, brutish Mech who had a habit of sending pleasurebots (male ones obviously) to the Med Bay after only a couple of sessions with them. He didn't have self control and while that was all well and good in the arena in front of a crowd, only the most skilled fighters ever sparred with him. Megatron was one of the few who did spar with him on occasion but he felt the Mech needed more discipline. 

Not many of the pleasurebots wanted to go back to him and it didn't hurt to treat them haflway decently as they would thank you in various...interesting ways. Megatron didn't use them that often but if he needed to, he didn't send them to Med Bay even if all he wanted was some release. 

"I am," Megatron stated. "Come on, let's get some sparring in before the places fills up, there's some things I want to do later."

"I bet," sniggered Redscar, earning a punch from his friend.

Once in the arena Megatron started stretching before grabbing a sword and swung it testing it.

Near them other slaves and gladiators were speaking and one of them said to the other. "Have you heard the news, Sabre?"

"What news?" The one named Sabre asked uninterested to the other gladiator as he decided which weapon to use today.

"Megatron got himself a new slave....but not just a slave....a femme slave..."

That made Sabre drop his weapon and look at the other with frowining optics. "Is true! And she's rather cute....hmmm....I wonder how it will be having her under me or her sucking me...ohhh....how good it must feel!" The other said and this time Sabre walked away leaving the other alone to his daydreams.

...

Meanwhile Ariel was still cleaning the floor wondering how was it possible that so much dust had collected in this tiny space?!

She sighed and continued before a knock at the door was heard...

Remembering what Megatron said, she just kept quiet before someone spoke in an authoritative sound. "Femme, come on, open the door, I've forgotten my codes and I need to get in!"

Terror filled her spark as this one beat faster against her chest. "Open!!" The mech on the other side demanded this time banging the door harder and she thought it might break at any moment and whoever the beast was there will come in!

Maybe she was caged now but said cage kept her relatively protected from the other much more dangerous beasts out there.

She could see how dust was leaving the sides of the door as this one started giving up and she gasped and run to hide to the only safe place she could think of again...under the berth.

Finally the strong door gave up and fell on the ground with a loud sound lifting up more dust and dirtying everything she just cleaned up again before strong and heavy steps were heard.

"Where are you...?" The voice now purred as he reached closer towards the berth. "I wonder if you are.....here!!!!" The mech said lifting the berth easily and throwing it to the side revealing her curling and shaking frame to him.

...and for her his deep and flaming red optics....optics that flamed in lust for her body!

"N- no...!" She barely squeaked since no one, not even her new master ever looked at her like that....not even the other gladiators from before!

He was reaching for her when another much powerful hand took him by the neck and thrashed him away and out of the room. "What the frag you think you're doing, Sabre?! She's _MINE!!!"_ Megatron roared and Ariel could not be happier to see him.

"Who says only you can have a Femme?" Sabre growled, massaging his throat as Megatron advanced on him.

"If you want your own, feel free to ask for one," Megatron replied contemptuously. "But that is MY slave and no one is touching her except for me."

"Oh yeah?" Sabre said, drawing himself up as the two Mechs stared each other down. "Why don't we decide this out in the arena?"

"Fight you for her?" Megatron laughed. "Why should I, she already belongs to me."

Just as Sabre was about to retort, Megatron glanced at his broken door before musing. "Then again, you wrecked my door and I'm not paying for that so I'll tell you what. We fight and if I win, you’re sorry aft can pay for a new door."

"And if I win?" Sabre asked, licking his lips in the direction of Ariel who was huddled at the side of the upturned berth.

"Then you can have her for a single night," Megatron stated, making her gasp in horror.

"Just a single night?" Sabre asked, earning a backhand.

"She's still my slave," Megatron snarled at him. "And worth a little bit more than a damn door. Well?"

Sabre considered his options, he was loathe to dole up money to pay for someone else's door and Megatron was capable of beating him. On the other hand, he really wanted that delicate little Femme, especially while she was still fresh and undamaged.

"You’re on," he declared, rubbing his cheek which stung. "But I chose the weapons."

"Fine," Megatron said coldly. "Now get out of my sight, we'll do this later."

"Don't take too long," Sabre warned, backing away before leaving completely. 

Megatron watched him go before turning back to his room, feeling annoyed. Blasted Sabre, he was going to put the idea into every horny Mech here, they'd all be trying to break in now. He'd have to put in a request for better quarters, now that he was a Centurion, he was allowed to do so. All he'd need to do was win over some of the sponsors and it would become a reality, even if what he'd have to do to win their favour would be unpleasant.

"I didn't let him in," the Femme muttered as he came over to her. "I didn't even answer."

"I believe you," he said curtly, reaching down and pulling her up. She stared at him with beytrayed optics as she said. "Y-you're going to give me to him?"

"No," he said flatly, causing her to exclaim "But you said...."

"I have no intention of losing," he told her coldly. "I've beaten him plenty of times before; he's taking a chance because he's greedy."

She looked very unsure but felt a little better since he seemed so confident he wouldn't have to give her up. She glanced about the messed up room before mumbling.

"I....what am I going to do while you’re fighting?"

"You'll have to come with me," he said, knowing her presence would cause problems but what choice did he have. "I have a friend you can stay beside while I fight. We'll probably have to stay at his tonight."

Thankfully Redscar was more into Mechs and he did trust his friend to a certain extent. They watched each other’s backs and did favours for each other, in this environment; you needed at least one bot on your side. As Ariel processed what he'd said, he suddenly took the collar and chain out of sub space and moved to put them on her.

"Ah...." she squeaked, backing away.

"Come here," he ordered, he was in no mood for disobedience. 

Miserably, she stepped forward and he was able to put it on her. Now surveying his room, he quickly started grabbing everything that could be stolen and placed it in his sub space, giving her some items as well. Once he was sure nothing could be taken that he needed or cared about, he took the end of her chain and lead her out. She stuck close to him, she really hated to be taken to a place where Mechs would leer at her and probably try to touch her but she had no choice. Her protected cage had been broken wide open and there was no other refuge that wasn't right beside her master.

"Redscar, will you please look after my slave? I need to put some order into a certain cretin's mind." Megatron said and his friend nodded before taking the chain and guided the femme towards him.

"Is ok femme, I am more into mechs....honestly, your kind can break in half with a single thrust..." He sighed not caring at all about her horrified expression. "Ah....well..." He continued this time hugging her against his frame. "I guess I will be your sparklingsitter for the day until Megatron gets a new room....wow...you really are soft..."

She tried to not move and he looked down at her. "What's your name?"

That made her look up at him, it was...no....he was the first one who had simply asked her for something....her name...

"A.... Ariel..." She stated and he smiled.

"Well, nice to meet you, Ariel; I am Redscar."

The two of them remained in silence watching Megatron and the other mech fight....and she honestly expected her master does win.

"You know, Megatron is a good mech," Redscar started and she looked at him not believing him. "Yes, he is; do not judge him by his looks."

"I'm not judging him by his looks," she exclaimed. "I'm judging him by the fact he asked those bots to kidnap me and bring me here to be his slave."

She looked away miserably.

"Now I'm supposed to be sleep with a Mech whose not my boyfriend, be whipped by him and hide from other Mechs who want to attack me," she stated, feeling like she might cry.

"He's whipped you?" Redscar asked she didn't look whipped.

"He said he would if I don't do as he says," she amended making him nod.

"That's how things work around here," he said mildly. "The slaves get punished if they don't do as their told. Gladiators get whipped or beaten if they displease the bosses or sponsors."

"Sponsors?" she exclaimed as her master dodged a cut from his opponent before slicing forward.

"Oh yeah, big names from the other cities come here to watch the events," Redscar said completely causally. "They pay to watch us fight among other things, the money mostly goes to the bosses but if we impress them, we get rewards."

"That's barbaric," she said, optics wide with horror.

"I'm afraid that's how things work around here," he said with a small shrug. "I'm sorry you got taken from your life Ariel but Megatron is a good Mech, he won't let anyone hurt you."

"I guess I believe that," she murmured, watching as Megatron almost seemed to cut the other in two."But who's going to protect me from him?"

"Hey," he said, turning her chin to look at him. "You just do want he asks and he'l treat you alright. He might even surprise you."

She grimaced but nodded, there was no point in arguing. At least Megatron appeared to be winning although the other Mech was giving it everything he had.

"Hey Redscar?" a voice suddenly said near them. "Can I touch her?"

"Oh sure," Redscar said easily making Ariel flinch and shake in fear. "If I can rip off your spike first then closely followed by your hands."

The other mech just held up his hands in defence before Redscar continued. "Oh, you're offering me your hands now? How generous!" He said before unsusbspacing a blade and held it in front of the mech.

"Uhh... I... I better go..." The other said making Redscar smirk.

"You better!" He said returning his attention towards the little femme who looked stunned at him. "What? That's the price."

Suddenly a roar was heard as Megatron won holding his foot onto the loser's chest.

"Now you know what to do... I hope that door is fixed to perfection in the next hour..." The grey mech stated purring before adding. "Or I might even teach you another lesson I know you will not forget..."

The other's optics widened as the back of Megatron's sword touched his interface panel.

Ariel hadn't noticed this but she did noticed a couple of shiny and polished mechs who were looking at the fighters with interest.

She guessed that they were probably these sponsors that Redscar and she instantly disliked them. They were the reason all these bots fought like wild creatures and kept slaves, she doubted the majority of mechs here would spend their whole time fighting just for the sake of it. Why didn't those in power stop this sort of thing, they didn't need to come into Kaon, they just needed to stop others funding this madness.

She noticed that her master was causally glancing in the direction of the sponsors and he seemed to be deliberately posing now. Giving Sabre’s interface panel a sharp tap with his blade, making the other flinch violently, he brought it against his shoulder and started to head in their direction. To her amazement, the sponsors nudged each other and actually seemed to giggle like a pair gossiping Femmes although she doubted many rich Femmes came here.

"What's he doing?" she couldn't help but ask Redscar, he was surprisingly easy to talk to.

"Oh, showing off some of his assets," Redscar chuckled. "If only I could show off like he could, I might earn some more credits."

She frowned as Megatron got close to the well to do Mechs and gave them an elegant bow. They seemed to giggle again and the more delicate looking one reached forward to gently touch Megatron's chassis, retracting their hand with a squeal even though Megatron made no move. Their companion laughed before boldly placing their hand on his chassis before moving it upwards. She couldn't see Megatron's expression from this angle but his posture gave off a relaxed, confident air and it was impossible to know if it was natural or put on.

Megatron suddenly raised an arm and flexed it, allowing the more nervous Mech to clutch it, feeling his strength. Ariel wondered at the display, was Megatron demonstrating that he was an extremely strong fighter and worth sponsoring. It seemed being a gladiator was much more complicated than she'd first suspected. 

After a few more displays, Megatron was able to leave the sponsors who still watched him and giggled, their interest actually seemed peeked. 

"You showed Sabre whose boss," Redscar declared cheerfully, one hand casually stroking Ariel's shoulder.

"I did," Megatron acknowledged smugly as Redscar added. "You felt this armour? Soft and smooth as anything."

He sighed and said dreamily. "Imagine if I had a Mech with this kind of finish...."

"Good luck," Megatron stated before looking down at Ariel. "The door won't be finished for a while yet so you'll have to remain with me while I train."

"Okay," she said quietly.

He then patted her head like a good behaved turbofox and she scowled at the idea.

"Good femme," He said now pinching her cheeks before she answered.

"Ariel, that's my name, not 'femme'" She bit back and he looked down at her in amusement before petting again her head.

"Behave," Megatron ordered with a smirk before walking away again.

"What is his problem?" She asked Redscar.

"He's a mech of few words," He sighed touching her shoulders. "I might ask for a nice pleasurebot for me later...one that has a nice polished frame like yours."

She rolled her optics and sighed. These mechs only thought about interfacing? But then again it seemed like it was the only source of pleasure they have.

The thought filled her spark with pity, what a way to live.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains sticky interface scenes.

Later that night Megatron was taking her again back to his room, the door was re-installed and everything inside was a mess...

The simple thought that she will have to put an order and then clean it all up was just demoralizing for Ariel as she looked helplessly at the disaster. Megatron pushed her inside and entered as well before closing the door, then walked towards his berth and put it back on place before sitting.

"Come here, femme," He ordered and she obeyed feeling a little more secure of herself around himself.

Unsubspacing a tube of wax he passed it to her and said; "You will wax me and polish me now, remember what I've told you?" She nodded. "Good, you can start now... I have important people to visit now."

She nodded once again and started with the task feeling how sometimes he squirmed and shivered at her delicate touch. Minutes later when she was done it was the turn of his hands and soon she was done.

"Good job, femme, now, when I return I want to find everything in order, is that clear?" She nodded again. "Then you will clean and I want this room as good as new, okay?" She nodded once more and he just turned and left her inside.

Ariel looked around the mess once again not knowing where to start, but if she started it will keep her away from her miserable thoughts.

She supposed that once she got it all clean, it would be much easier to maintain, her master clearly didn't clean that much. But if he spent his whole day fighting and training, then he was probably too tired at night to do so or too lazy. She wondered what he meant by meeting with important people, was it those Mechs she'd seen earlier? Or was he meeting with those in charge of this place, perhaps he'd come home overcharged.

She hoped not, she didn't relish the idea of a drunk Mech who thought he owned her. Who knows what he might try to do with her. Shaking her head, she grabbed a brush and started sweeping up the dust again, if she could get rid of that, then everything would go smoother. Even though it might take her all night while Megatron enjoyed himself.

..................

Megatron knocked on the one of the room's of the 'quest' quarters. In the gladiator complex, there were various wings, on dedicated to training and fighting, another that took care of their needs such as bathhouses and medical rooms. There was of course the gladiators rooms as well as a few for slaves although most slaves did live with their masters. Pleasurebots brought in often either stayed in their client's room or a spare slave room but visiting sponsors and their friends always went to the guest quarters.

This wing was the best kept and outfitted out of all the different quarters available, even better than those that went to the best, most expensive gladiators. They were somewhat basic but still very comfortable for those staying in them. As Megatron's career as a gladiator had progressed, he'd visited these rooms more and more often especially after the number of fights he’d won. It had been quite a while since he'd actually lost a fight in front of spectators and he had no intention of breaking that record.

The door he knocked on was opened by the more confident Mech he'd met earlier and he was allowed in. He'd already been verified by the guards who made sure the rich clients could not be bothered by anyone who was not meant to be there. Megatron knew his medical records would have been scrutinized just in case he'd been infected by a cheap pleasurebot but these Mechs didn't have to worry. He had a clean bill of health and had certainly not slept with anyone after his latest fight but even after it, he'd been checked out by their medic and cleared for 'duty'.

"Come in gladiator," the Mech called Flashlight said, his tone suggesting he was trying to be seductive. 

Megatron just smiled warmly as he was quickly led into the berthroom where the delicate looking Mech Dragonfly was waiting sprawled on the berth and missing his interface panel.

"So what can I do for my lords?" Megatron asked, still smiling. 

"I want you to frag me," Dragonfly asked breathlessly before giggling as he looked at Flashlight who was now reclining in a comfy chair. "While Flashy watches."

"Whatever my lords desire," Megatron purred, making them both giggle. "Do you want me to make you scream?"

His very tone caused both of them to shudder in ecstasy before Flashlight said eagerly. "Oh yes, make him scream gladiator, as loud possible."

"As you wish," Megatron murmured before striding forward, and in one fluid movement had climbed onto the berth and gently but firmly pinned Dragonfly beneath him. The Mech was trembling with excitement, Megatron could smell it, this would be an easy frag.

The mech beneath him licked his lips wet once he saw that massive spike that was about to enter him.

"You like what you see?" Megatron purred giving him some mocking thrusts with the round head making the other to gasp in impatience.

"Frag me, gladiator, stop teasing...!" The delicate mech Dragonfly whined moving his hips up and down trying to get that spike in him.

"As my lord wishes..." He chuckled once again and with a single thrust he entered the offered valve that embraced him powerfully making him groan in pleasure...

...meanwhile the impaled mech screamed at having such big thing stretching him so suddenly...and not giving him a time to adjust it started thrusting, slowly first and gradually picking up the pace.

The little valve undulated madly around him taking him deeper as he was now thrusting madly hearing the mech's screams and feeling his claws dig in his shoulders as this one tried to told onto something for dear life.

Near them, the other mech sitting in a chair was slowly stroking his own spike as his partner had the ride of his life...

...thinking that it will be great to have said powerful mech sucking him off...

So deep were his thoughts that he almost lost the moment in which Dragonfly screamed louder than ever until his vocalizer went into static as Megatron continued pumping in him before he too came with a mighty roar emptying his copious load inside the tightening valve and filling him up so much that it ended up coming out from the sides...

Flashlight seemed pleased as he continued playing with his spike.

"That was impressive, really..." He said as his partner had not recovered yet. "Now, come here gladiator...," he ordered.

"Yes my lord," Megatron said softly, coming out of Dragonfly who moaned at the loss but the overload had been so powerful that he was currently in a stupor.

Flashlight smirked smugly as the powerful gladiator walked over to him, his stride not weak at all. He had to admit that the gladiator's dripping spike was impressive but right now, he didn't want the gladiator' spike or valve. His enjoyment increased when the gladiator  instantly knelt once he was before him. 

"Very good," Flashlight purred, reaching forward and gently stroking Megatron's head. "Now..."

He pushed Megatron's head down towards his spike and the gladiator did not resist but took the limp spike into his mouth. Flashlight groaned at the sensation, it felt so wonderful. And just the thought that such a powerful killing machine was obeying his every whim made his spike swell and harden. The gladiator wasn't stupid enough to gag or try to say anything; he simply began his task of sucking.

"Oh yes," Flashlight moaned, gripping the back of Megatron's head hard. "That's it....more....harder..."

Megatron obeyed, carefully sucking the swollen spike like Flashlight wanted but making sure he didn't damage it. Thankfully, Flashlight didn't have a huge spike so when it hit the back of his throat; it was easier to avoid gagging which wouldn't have made the other very happy. These two weren't sadistic but there were others who enjoyed seeing a little bit of pain or helplessness in their _'partners'._

"Flash," came a moan from the berth but Flashlight gasped. "Not now Dragon, give me a moment."

"Mmm," was the response, the other Mech was starting to come round. 

"OOh, that's good," Flashlight said, turning his attention back to Megatron who was sucking and swallowing expertly. "Ooh, any more and I'm going to ah....ah......AHhhhhh."

He came hard into Megatron's mouth, pumping out transfluid but Megatorn had felt the change in the spike and had been fully prepared for it. As his head was almost painfully gripped, he swallowed it all down like it was a shot of Energon until the other was dry. As the spike was removed from his mouth, he gave the other a small smile as Flashlight panted furiously.

"Frag it," Flashlight exclaimed. "I don't know how you do it gladiator; no one else does it that well."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Megatron stated, still kneeling as Dragonfly whined again.

"Hah, greedy beggar," Flashlight scoffed. "He's never satisfied that one."

"Flash...," Dragonfly whined again, making his partner sigh.

"Oh very well," he said, gesturing at Megatron who stood up before gathering Flashlight into his arms.

"Now he's had his starter, he wants the main course," Flashlight told Megatron as he was carried over to the berth and gently laid down.

With an air of put on boredom and a smirk, he said. "Both of us take him at the same time until he can't move. How does that sound Dragon, do you want us to frag you hard?"

"Please," Dragonfly said with a frantic nod as Megatron lifted him up into a kneeling position. 

"You go behind," Flashlight ordered Megatron. "I want to see his face as the little whore begs for more."

Dragonfly giggled, his valve dripping once more with lubricant. 

Megatron positioned his hard spike at the entrance of the little valve as the other mech, Flashlight did the same before he entered Dragonfly which caused him to mewl wantonly. Flashlight then made the signal to the gladiator to enter him as well....which he did....slowly in order to not hurt him or tear up his valve.

"O- ohhh Primus!" Flashlight moaned as suddenly everything became tighter than ever and the delicious ridges that massive spike possessed were sliding so deliciously against his own much smaller one.

"Ohh....!" Dragonfly groaned and gasped as the bigger spike touched the end of his valve where a series of sensitive nodes were hiding...but no more...

Maybe with both spikes he felt he might split in half but somehow that combination of pain and pleasure was what it excited him. Both mechs started moving as the little valve released more lubricants to ease the double intrusion it received.

Panting and gasping Dragonfly took both spikes as they now were thrusting in him madly, his face flushed and he couldn't help but scream out loud as each iner thrust he received burning him from the inside out.

"Come on.... Dragon.....come! Let me see you lose it!" Flashlight demanded before reaching for the mech's external node and stroked it making his dream come true.

Dragonfly's optics lightened up so powerfully as he came and screamed even louder as his valve constricted hard against both spikes....and then Megatron came roaring his release as his immense spike released so much transfluid that for a second Dragonfly thought he will spurt it from his mouth.

Flashlight pulled out and got himself onto his back with his still erect spike.

"Here gladiator...finish me...!" He demanded and Megatron obeyed before taking once again the mech's spike in his mouth and sucked him until this one came with another powerful scream.

Megatron drank all the fluids noticing that his spike was still inside an almost unconscious Dragonfly.

He smirked and gave a hard thrust with his hips making the delicate Mech gasp before slipping into complete unconsciousness. 

"He'll be sore tomorrow," Flashlight said hoarsely, his throat a little raw from screaming. "Heh, and begging for more."

Megatron just smiled as Flashlight now murmured. "I'm just going to take a little nap gladiator....you hang around....clean us up....maybe more later...."

"Of course my lord," Megatron said softly as Flashlight mercifully slipped off into recharge.

Megatron relaxed back on the berth, he could easily afford to take a breather, these two weren't likely to wake up any time soon. Of course, it meant that he probably wouldn't be able to return to his quarters until morning meaning the Femme would be left all alone. However, the new door was a sturdy one and he had asked Redscar to keep an optic on things.

His friend might be having a pleasurebot but he was handy when it came to setting up little spying devices so Megatron's door was well protected. He wondered if the Femme would get the whole room clean, she certainly had plenty of time to get it done. If she hadn't...well, he'd see how he felt in the morning, if this 'deal' went through, he'd be merciful. One thing was for sure, she had to learn to obey him totally, it was the only way she would survive in this place.

.............

"Ow...," Ariel exclaimed as her chin slipped off her hand and she crashed to the floor.

She lay there for a few minutes blinking in confusion; the last thing she remembered was trying to polish a locked box after finishing the dusting. The young Femme frowned before realising with a start that she'd fallen into a doze. She blinked before rubbing her face with a sigh, she'd been up all night trying to get her task done but it felt like she'd barely scratched the surface. However, she was just too exhausted to carry on, all she could do was lie there while her processor swam.

"Like new in a single night?" she mumbled to herself, yawning heavily. "Not on your life."

Just as she was about to slip off back into recharge, the door suddenly opened and she gasped as she beheld her master, looking awfully clean......

....and not just clean but rather happy.

She then supposed that the important people he went to see gave him something he was expecting to get.

She was rather surprised to see him and even though her optics barely remained online, as she stood and faced him.

"I wasn't hoping you to finish in one night, femme," He smirked and she couldn’t have cared less, she was tired! 

Looking around, Megatron nodded approvingly. "Good job femme," She just nodded. "I think you deserve a reward for your hard labour...but of course you have work to finish."

"Yes sir..." Ariel stated rather weakly with her head lowered, then asked him; "What time is it?"

"Early," He just answered before walking towards his fixed berth and laid onto it. "Come here, you deserve to rest before continuing later."

Poor Ariel was just too weak to do otherwise or disobey, so she walked towards his berth, sat on it before lay on it and her optics off-lined immediately.

Megatron smirked at that and he too powered off, after all he will need to awake soon again to train while she could stay and sleep before returning to her task.

Later that morning, Megatron woke up feeling more refreshed than he had done when he'd returned to his room. Although with any luck, he would be moving soon into better quarters thanks to his satisfied sponsors. He smirked as he wondered how his Femme would react when she learned she'd pretty much cleaned this place for naught. It didn't matter; it taught her to obey and to get things done quickly so it wasn't a complete waste of time.

He paused to admire her sleeping form, despite the grime now on her body, she was still a pretty thing and as Redscar said, had very soft armour. Normally he would wake her up to buff up his chest but he decided she deserved a rest, she had done a good job and clearly, had worked until she literally dropped.

"Sleep tight," he chuckled, setting a little alarm to wake her later and also a note instructing her to continue cleaning.

With another stretch, he unlocked his door, pausing to give her another glance and then finally left her. Once at the training area, he met with Redscar who was looking very satisfied. 

"Let me guess," Megatron said wryly as they started oiling some of their weapons. "He was good?"

"Very good," Redscar practically purred. "Hmm, I think I might have to have him again, his armour was almost as soft as your Femme’s."

Megatron smirked smugly as some of those nearby gave him envious looks. As Redscar grabbed a scoring stone, he asked.

"What about you, business good last night?"

"Very good," Megatron nodded. "I think I might actually be getting an upgrade thanks to them."

"Ah, you always knew how to sweet talk the clients," Redscar lamented with a dramatic sigh. "Well, you'll have a lot less trying to batter down your door."

"Anyone try?" Megatron questioned.

"A few took a look," Redscar said quietly. "But no serious attempts were made on it. Just make sure you never forget to lock it, there'll always be someone watching for that."

"I never have forgotten," Megatron said pointedly but he accepted the piece of advice. You could never afford to become careless in this place.

"What's the sweet thing up to today?" Redscar now asked. "You're not going to keep her cooped up there all the time, are you?"

"No, I'll let her out," Megatron said impatiently. "She'll need a clean at some point."

Redscar chuckled as a few bots paused in what they were doing to eavesdrop.

"A clean? Well, that'll be interesting."

Megatron just glared at a smaller bot who was being a bit too obvious in his listening in and said bot quickly moved away.

"I can handle it," was all Megatron would say. "And I'll make an example of anyone that tries to mess with me or my property."

Redscar just rolled his optics and sighed as Megatron stomped his pede hard against the place the curious mech was causing the intruder to fall on his aft, get up and run for his life.

"You have to accept it, Megatron, you got yourself a whole bunch of problems by bringing here such a thing."

"Yeah? Well, I've earned her and I will assure you that she won't be a problem as long as she obeys....of course, she's not rebellious," Megatron said while stretching his limbs preparing for the warming.

"Oh....can you imagine how it will be if she tries to escape from here?" The other added thinking worriedly. "You...or no one will ever see another piece of her."

Megatron continued stretching while ignoring what his partner told him. By now he was sure she understood that the safest place here was with him or in his quarters.  
...

Meanwhile...

Ariel continued sleeping heavily for a few more minutes before a 'ding!" like sound made itself hear like it was in the distance. She was just so tired that was sure that hadn't even dreamed at all before that now closer and annoying little bell sounded louder.

"Hmm..." She moaned in discomfort before trying to online her optics, and when that failed tried to find the ringing sound by using her hand... It must be on the bed table after all...

Accidentally it fell on the ground once her hand touched it making it sound even louder and rattle now on the floor.

"A-ahh....!" she tried to grab it with her still off-lined optics as the little loud rattling clock hid itself under the berth away from her reach...

...making her fall from the berth with a loud crash.

This time she on-lined her optics and looked around for the annoying object finding it and turning it off before rubbing her back and aft that were the ones who caught the worst of her falling.

She was still tired and noticed Megatron was nowhere near. "I wonder if I can take another little nap?" She asked herself out loud.

She was still tired and wanted to sleep longer but she wasn't sure what the time was. If it was really late in the day and Megatron was due back any moment, then she'd be in trouble. She checked her chorno and found that it was late morning and she felt relieved. Surely sleeping for a little longer wouldn't hurt, she'd feel fresher and be able to work better.

Stretching, she decided that a little rest wouldn't hurt at all so settled back down on the berth. Soon, her optics dimmed and she slipped off back into slumber, not realising that she'd forgotten to set the alarm to wake her up again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are warning for Non Con, sticky interface scenes and a little gore. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you've enjoyed this chapter.

After a successful morning of training, Megatron decided to use his break to check up on his Femme. By now, she should be well underway with cleaning his room but he wanted to make sure she was doing a good job. And check no one had tried to get in to molest her or anything of that sort. However, when he arrived and keyed himself in, he found her sleeping soundly on the berth and it was clear that not a thing had been done in his absence.

With a frown, he walked over to the berth and picked up the alarm, checking in case it was faulty. But the alarm showed that it was working fine, the alarm had merely been turned off when it rung. Grimly, he concluded that the alarm had woken his Femme but she'd simply switched it off and gone back into recharge. This would not do at all.

"Femme," he barked, making her shift in her sleep and start to stir. "Wake up now!"

"Wha...?" she mumbled sleepily, starting to come awake but finding herself grabbed and lifted up.

"I said wake up," he repeated, as she blinked blearily at him before realising who he was.

"I.....you’re back," she stated in surprise.

"Yes, I'm back," he said scornfully. "The question is, why aren't you working?"

"I....," she stammered, her optics wide with fear. "I was just going to, I was just...."

"Sleeping," he finished for her. "I allowed you to sleep in this morning since you worked hard last night but I expected you to get to work as soon as that alarm went off."

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "I won't make that mistake again, I promise."

"No you won't," he agreed, releasing one of her arms so that he could withdraw something from sub space. When she saw what it was, she gasped in horror.

"No, not that, I swear I won't sleep in like that again, don't use that," she babbled at the sight of the electro whip.

"Instant discipline," he said coldly. "That is how things work around here."

And turning the pleading Femme around, he raised it and brought it round to land squarely on her aft, making her shriek with pain. He then brought it down four more times, giving her a total of five lashes.

Ariel cried as she crawled away from him when he finished and started saving his whip back.

"Oh! Come on! It wasn't so bad!" He said uncaringly while she tried to sit and cry louder, then tried to touch her rear only to cry again even louder when feeling that something was not right there.

Growing frustrated, Megatron reached for her and took her arm roughly lifting her up to his face; however, the movement was so harsh that he ended up hurting her arm now...

...and she screamed in pain.

"Now what?!" He said shaking her from that arm which caused another immense wave of pain to wash over her and alarms sounded in her audios...

...and soon she was falling in stasis.

"Answer me!!" The big brute demanded before noticing her dark and offlined optics. "What is wrong with you?!"

Then finally he realised he did something wrong with her when life force started dripping from her.

"Oh frag!"

He hadn't meant to hurt her, merely chastise her. Glancing down at the whip, he wondered if he had hit her too hard. There was no time to ponder, he needed to get her to a medic before she was permanently damaged.

"Frag," he grumbled, lifting her up gently into his arms and heading for the door.

Thankfully, most bots were in training as he made his way to the Med Bay, he could not be bothered with gawkers. He arrived at the grimy entrance to what passed for a Med Bay, a place where a lot of gladiators dreaded coming if they were seriously injured. It wasn't so bad if it was relatively minor, if the Medic tried anything funny, you could slag them. If you were unconscious or in so much pain you couldn't even think however....

"Megatron, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Great," Megatron thought to himself as he found himself face to face with Knockout, an extremely vain and sadistic Mech. Despite where he was, the Mech always managed to maintain a pretty decent finish to his armour and always flirted with good looking gladiators which included Megatron.

"My my, what's this?" Knockout exclaimed, his optics travelling all over the limp Femme's body. "A Femme, well, I never expected to see one of those around here."

"She's injured," Megatron said flatly. "Take a look at her and fix her up....and no funny business if you want to keep that finish."

"No need for threats," Knockout said delicately, indicating a berth. "Set her down."

Megatron did so although he placed her onto her front so that the damage was obvious...and so she didn't damage herself any more. Knockout bent over her, a hand delicately tracing one of the whip marks.

"Dear, dear this looks nasty," he mused before running his finger over a piece of undamaged armour. "But oooh....this I like, so soft and smooth."

"Never mind her armour," Megatron snapped. "Just get on with it."

"Very well," Knockout said as he started to gather what he needed.

Idly, he said.

"You know, she won't be able to keep that lovely finish if you keep whipping her like that."

"I did not intend to inflict damage on her," Megatron growled, he wasn't like that slagger Sabre. "I only wanted to punish her for disobedience, nothing more. Can you explain what happened?"

"Mmm, what did you use?" Knockout questioned, bringing out a few cleaning cloths and examining them.

Megatron brought the whip out, he'd slipped it into sub space before lifting up his Femme up. He offered the whip to the Medic who took it and casually examined it.

"Ah yes, pretty standard for disciplining slaves," he said with a nod. "Or should I say....Mech slaves."

"This isn't suitable for Femme slaves?" Megatron questioned and Knockout shook his head.

"I should say not, at least, not this kind of Femme," he explained. "You might get away with using it on a military model Femme but not a delicate little thing like this. I'm afraid this is too powerful for her armour, if you want to just discipline her a little, you'll have to think of something else."

"Like what?" Megatron demanded.

"How should I know?" Knockout retorted as he moved over to the unconscious Femme. "Now don't disturb me, if you want to avoid scarring on that little aft of hers."

Megatron growled before taking a seat, he would not leave his Femme alone with this Medic. He watched with close optics as Knockout tended to the poor Femme, cleaning her wounds before setting to work on healing them.

"My, my, what a delicate creature," The medic mumbled as he sealed the last gap and then brought out his scanner and started checking on her before stopping in her left arm. "Oh! What is this?" He exclaimed and Megatron raised an optic ridge.

"What you mean?"

"How else did you punished her? By trying to rip off her arm? For Primus' sake, Megatron," The vain medic started before turning around and went for some other tools as the gladiator could not believe what he just heard.

"What....did you said?" He tried as dread run by his spine.

"You heard me, you almost ripped off her arm, now move, I need to put back all the circuitry that is broken," The medic replied and started with his delicate task of fixing her bit by bit.

Eternal minutes later he was finished and covered her arm with a long cloth since he was missing several other things, but this will do.

"She's good as new....or at least she will be if she rests....don't make her do anything too heavy or dangerous for her arm....actually, don't make her do anything at all," Knockout advised and Megatron looked down at him with wide optics.

"Then why would she be useful for? She's my slave and must work!"

"Well, you should have thought that before getting a femme as a slave, you should have asked for a mech....besides, she's far too delicate to do most things....at least a week of rest, Megatron," The medic answered and Megatron looked at him in disbelief. "If she needs discipline maybe you can...spank her, it will be enough."

The gladiator could not believe what he was hearing; so, he will have to service her? A slave? What....?

Nodding, the bigger mech took her back in his arms and walked away still not comprehending that he had to serve her....a master to his slave!

He grumbled, he did not like it when things went wrong but there was nothing he could do about it. All that was to be done now was move on and adapt. He would still have his slave but obviously he needed to think things out a bit. What was annoying was he truly hadn't had her doing anything terrible, just some cleaning. It wasn't as though he'd tried to force her to interface with him or anything like that.

"Redscar will never let me hear the end of it," he muttered to himself as the Femme continued to sleep in his arms. He idly wondered when she was going to wake up or would she sleep the entire day away. Actually, it was nearing the end of the work cycle so he'd missed a good half cycle of training meaning he'd have to make up for it tomorrow. Thankfully, the older more experienced gladiators were not were regularly supervised like the newbies were and didn't need to be personally trained. Which meant that he wouldn't be punished for skipping out on his training, his punishment would be losing a match if he lost too much training time.

"Femme, you've no idea the trouble you've caused me," he muttered to the still unconscious Femme. "And this probably isn't the last time you're going to."

Finally, he arrived back at his quarters and laid her on the berth, she was once more on her front. Remembering that he hadn't refuelled in a while, he grabbed his ration of Energon and began to sip at it, watching his slave sleep. His mood was grumpy and while he'd have to allow her a chance to recover, he wasn't about to be soft with her. 

"Mmm," a voice mumbled and he glanced down at her, she appeared to be waking up at long last.

"So you're awake," he stated and she gasped, staring up at him with fearful optics.

"Ow," she yelped as she tried to shy away from him and flinched as her aft came into contact with the berth. Knockout had done a good job but it was still very tender and sore. 

With watery optics, she stared at him and whispered. "Y-you whipped me."

"I did," Megatron acknowledged. 

"Why?" she asked, a few tears slipping down her cheeks as he scowled at her.

"You disobeyed me," he told her harshly. "When you don't do as I say, that's what happens. And what have I told you about crying?"

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, wiping them away."But it really hurt...."

"It was meant to hurt, that's the point," he growled. "But I've been informed I may have been too harsh so I won't use that whip unless you really disobey."

"Really disobey?" she questioned nervously.

"Such as escaping or sneaking off to be with one of the others," he said, making her exclaim. "I would never go to one of the others, I have a boyfriend."

"So I've heard," he said sarcastically. "But he's not here, I am your master and you will please me. In fact..."

He suddenly mounted the berth causing her to shriek as she was seized.

"No, get off me, get off me," she cried, trying to beat at him with her fists but suddenly yelping with pain. One of her arms were sore, she couldn't remember hurting it. "I won't do it, I won't sleep with you."

He ignored her and brought her closer, trying to kiss her but as she squirmed, he only succeeded in hitting her cheek.

"Stay still," he roared at her.

"No, leave me alone!" She tried as he ran his tongue against one of her cheeks making her scream in horror and disgust.

"You're mine and must learn to obey!" He roared forcing her legs apart and set himself between them as her cries became louder.

This time she was sure she was going to die, she couldn't even escape him, was hurt and this giant was about to rape her.

"Please no, please don't do this...please....!!" She begged while trying to close her legs just before he released his massive.......can that even be called a spike?!

Ariel let out a loud scream of horror as panic invaded her spark at that sight and the adrenaline forced her movements to be more frantic and desperate.....anything to get away from _THAT!_

"Shut up!" He slapped her face again only to have her biting his hand and try to force her legs closed again. "You.....!" He hissed in anger before losing his patience and forced one more time her legs apart...

...however, his movement was too harsh on her again, and he noticed it by the way her optics brightened and screamed in abandoned pain...

He just broke her legs joints because he used too much strength....or force.

...and now it was impossible to stop her from crying while her legs continued helplessly spread for him.

Megatron almost face palmed himself; he just hurt her again and mere minutes after leaving the medbay.

In a moment of anger he roared at her face not noticing what he was saying. "Frag!! Why are you so fragging delicate?!!"

Ariel continued crying for another moment before everything became blurry and cold....even her master's roar seemed like a faraway echo now....

...the only thing she knew was that she wanted out of that horrible pain.

When his once crying slave wasn't crying anymore, Megatron worried....and more when noticed her paled face.

"Frag! What did I do now?!" He told himself as he saved back his spike. He only meant to scare her to teach her a lesson, not hurt her again and more than before!

The gladiator noticed that something wet was running from her...

...one of the abused leg joints was badly hurt, hurt enough that he seemed to have broken an energon line and now she was bleeding!

"Frag it to the pit!!" He cursed lifting her up again and hurried back to the medbay.....again.

No doubt Knockout will be pleased by this visit.

Again the corridors were fairly empty since bots were either in their rooms, visiting others, in the bath house, various things but not wandering around the corridors. Megatron made it to the Med Bay to find Knockout examining his fingers while carefully filing them and blowing on them. He looked up with a raised optic brow at the gladiator's entrance.

"Back so soon? My, my, if you come much more often, I might start to think you are just trying to think of excuses to visit me," Knockout commented with a smirk.

"Shut up and fix her," Megatron snapped furiously, laying her on the berth.

"Oh very well," Knockout sighed as though he'd been in the middle of something important. "I do believe I told you to take better care of her if you want her to remain in good condition."

Megatron just glared at her and Knockout shrugged, gladiators were always so temperamental. It was best not to aggravate them too much even if they did insist on their toys being fixed repeatedly after being broken.

"Oh dear, you really broke something this time," Knockout commented on, not sounding overly concerned as he saw the damage. "I suppose I should be grateful you didn't undo all of my hard work from earlier."

"Just get on with it," Megatron ordered, slamming down into a chair and resumed glaring. 

"You know?" Knockout commented as he commenced his repairs on the unconscious young Femme. "I've seen this kind of injury before....you tried to interface with her, didn't you?

Megatron didn't reply, just sat in sullen silence. Knockout just tutted in a patronising fashion as he carefully sealed up the broken Energon line before she lost too much life force. He was enjoying himself a lot, what a nice change to work on a pretty specimen which such a nice finish. It was a shame she would soon lose it unless her master got his act together and got her some nice polishing wax. A buffer wouldn't go amiss either if it came to that.

Meanwhile, Megatron was thinking over what had happened. He had allowed his temper to get the better of him and damaged his slave once more, he couldn't allow it to continue. When she woke up, he would take care of her until she was well enough to serve him properly again. He mused that ordering her seemed to work better than physically forcing her, he would work on making sure she obeyed him. And in future, if he wanted to punish her, he would withhold privileges, like decent energon or any other rewards she might have previously earned. He might even do what Knockout suggested and spank her, even though that was a punishment for Sparklings. 

Well, she appeared to be as delicate as a Mech sparkling so maybe it really was appropriate. 

"How are you doing Megatron?" Knockout asked conversationally. "I heard all about your epic fight, I wasn't on duty to treat your...ah...opponent though, I was out enjoying myself. Such a shame, I wouldn't have minded being here."

"Of course you would," Megatron muttered darkly.

"You should come to the races sometime," Knockout suggested, cleaning his hands before grabbing another tool. "I know you wouldn't be any good at them, you’re too big and chunky..."

"Hmm," Megatron mumbled in a bored tone.

"....but they're very exciting," Knockout continued. "And there's plenty of beautiful, stream lined Mechs there with the most wonderful finish...."

It was at this point that Megatron tuned out the rest of the conversation.

The red medic continued talking and talking but his audios were inactive now.

'Primus! How can a mech speak so much? Its like....like....a femme!' The gladiator thought for himself.

Knockout continued fixing her leg joints with great pleasure, too much pleasure actually and soon she was fixed. However the medic desired to see those beautiful optics online at least once.

So, closing back her now fixed legs he took a syringe and injected her adrenaline so she will awake.... And just as he desired, her optics on-lined.

Ariel let out a groan as everything felt cold and heavy besides the dizziness she possessed now.

The recent events crashed back onto her processor while her beautiful optics on-lined.......and found a red mech with a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

And she screamed.

"My, my, don't be like that to your doctor," The red mech said unamused at her screams on his face. They were too high pitched.

And now Megatron on-lined back his audios once he noticed what was happening....only to wish to offline them back when her screams rattled in his entire helm.

"Its ok, sweetspark, look who's there...." The medic pointed to Megatron and Ariel quietened for a moment before starting screaming again this time louder. "Please be quiet," He said before continuing. "I need you to perform a test for me to see how damaged you are, please?"

The red mech put a different face this time, however his optics continued with the same sadistic shine; so this time, finally quietening, Ariel nodded.

"Good, I'm Knockout by the way," The medic introduced himself before taking one of her legs a little up off the berth. "Try to move this a little, up, down, sideways and tell me how you feel." The femme nodded and obeyed only to wince as something pulled at her that hurt. "Okay, good," The mech continued lowering that leg and took the other and asked her to repeat the process only to have her wince again.

That was enough for Knockout who directed himself to her owner. "Megatron, I'm sorry but it will take her a while to recover...possibly three weeks if the energon you feed her with is good quality..."

"Three weeks?!!" Megatron roared but the medic was not finished.

"And she must not do any labour while in this state or might break something. The rest must be absolute."

"WHAT?!!" The gladiator roared making Ariel flinch but not the medic who just nodded.

"You should have thought before getting yourself with such frail creature as your slave. Sometimes you can be too proud, Megatron."

"And what will I have her doing until then?!" Demanded Megatron watching the unamused face of Knockout.

"You will have her resting unless you want to hurt her permanently....that is the reason femmes are not hired for slaves.....oh, and remember being kind and gentle with her.....just imagine she's your own spark."

The medic's conclusion left both Megatron and Ariel with incredulous looks while frowning as both tried to process that.

"Come now, is that really so hard?" Knockout asked, really enjoying himself now. "You'll still have her companionship, someone to share your woes when you trudge home late at night, after a hard cycle's training....."

Megatron had a thoroughly disgusted expression at the idea of 'sharing his woes' with his Femme. Ariel also looked rather incredulous but she was relieved that apparently Megatron would not be able to hurt her again. That had been the worse experience of her life, she could still see that horrible massive thing he'd unleashed earlier.

"......you could even massage..."

"Alright, I get it," Megatron snapped. "I won't damage her; I'll....look after her."

"Excellent," Knockout said with satisfaction. "Well, as long as she keeps to that, she should be alright, just bring her back in a couple of weeks so I could review her progress."

"Fine," Megatron growled, getting to his feet and reaching for his Femme.

She flinched back; she didn't want to be that close to him. He paused, glaring at her before grumbling.

"If you behave and do want I ask, you can have your holocron back."

She blinked before asking. "R-really?"

"Yes," he said impatiently.

"A-and you won't try to....hurt me again?" she asked quietly.

"NO!" he said angrily, making her flinch again. "But if...."

He suddenly remembered Knockout was still there and listening intently so he changed tact.

"We'll discuss this back at my room," he said curtly. "Now stop being ridiculous."

"Remember, gently," Knockout said in a singsong voice, nimbly dodging Megatron's swipe.

"You can pick me up," Ariel said quietly, there was no point in angering her master any more than he already was. 

"How kind," Megatron said sarcastically, scooping her up and without further ado, taking her away, ignoring Knockout's cheery farewell.

Megatron stamped back to his quarters before placing Ariel on his berth. She looked up at him fearfully as he said.

"As I was saying, I won't interface with you," he began and she relaxed slightly. "But if I want to touch or kiss you, then you will not resist me."

This made her tremble; she really didn't want him doing anything of the sort.

"Do you understand?" he demanded and she nodded slowly. Even though it seemed he couldn't interface with her without breaking her, she didn't want to anger him so much that he lost his temper and attacked her. She didn't think she could handle that amount of pain again. 

"Yes," she said softly and his hard expression softened slightly.

"Good," he said, sitting on the berth and making her shrink back slightly.

"Come here," he commanded and with a tremble, she moved closer to him.

He gently took hold of her and made to kiss her however, she still turned her head away so he landed on her cheek.

"What have I told you?" He said again and she started shaking in fear....and he tried again this time holding her head so she won't escape him and barely kissed her tightly closed lips.

He growled threateningly making her flinch before lowering her back onto the berth, then he set himself on top of her and tried to kiss her again only for her evasive lips to escape his again.

Ariel shook and cried as her master molested her once again this time assaulting her neck making her gasp. "Hmmm....so little..." He said while touching her torso and little breasts then returning them to her waist.

"Please.....stop...." She tried hoarsely as said words fell on deaf audios and the massive mech on top of her continued with his assaults...

....and soon she heard a very much familiar 'click!' like sound and something really hot landed on her perfect belly....however Ariel refused to look what she know was there.

Megatron for his part was enjoying this way too much and finally caught her lips and ravished them with gusto before tiring himself and demanded: "Open your mouth, let me in..."

But Ariel was too nervous to do so and her jaw shut close tightly.....and Megatron noticed. With a roll of his red optics he got off of her and looked at her tense frame on the berth.

It seemed like the minutes refused to pass until she finally relaxed more and looked at him......and then down at his large.....friend.

"Have you ever seen one?" He asked and she shook her head. "Never?" He tried again only to have her shaking her head again.

He reached for her once again making her squeak in fear as he took her good arm and tried to pull her petite hand to his spike. "Touch it!"

"No...!" She cried while trying to squirm away.

"You'd have to do this sooner or later," he told her and she looked affronted.

"Orion wouldn't do it like this," she said hotly.

"Oh and how would he do it?" he said sarcastically, still holding her hand.

"Well, it would be romantic," she said after a moment's thought. "He wouldn't just get his....thing out and demand I touch it. We would do _IT_ together."

"Romantic," Megatron said in contempt. "That's childish nonsense."

"Maybe for you....but not for me," she argued back tearfully. "I want it to be special; I want it to be with Orion."

"Well _'Orion'_ isn't here," he reminded her, making her lip tremble. "But I am and you are going to please me."

"I don't want to," she said, turning her body away even though her wrist was still a prisoner of his grip. "Why do you have to be a horrible brute?"

"We're all horrible brutes here," he said tersely as he moved forward so he could place her little hand on his spike.

She flinched as her hand connected with someone hot and knew what he'd done.

"I don't want to," she said in a half sob, feeling worse than ever.

"You'd better get used to it," he told her as he started move her clenched hand up and down his spike, sighing at the stimulation. Obviously he was going to have to be very patient with this inexperienced virgin but eventually he would get her servicing him.

"Besides," he added. "You give me pleasure, then I will be open to returning the favour."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a groan and he smiled slightly. She really had no experience of this, did she.

"Like this," he said, moving his free hand over her hip and trailing to the spot between her legs.

She jumped before staring at him in shock. He smirked.

"What do you think of that?" he purred.

"Don't ever touch it again!" She exclaimed and his smirk was turned into a grin.

"Ohh....why not my dear? It seemed that you loved it....," Megatron purred touching her again this time right on her panel and rubbed it which made her gasp and groan wishing he will just stop.

She was unable to close her legs tight enough so he will just stop....and....something was happening there....or better said.....down there....

"St- stop it!!" She cried as he continued molesting her making her feel hot down there....

....change that.....burn down there!

"Hmmm.....you're enjoying this....your body is getting warmer..." He chuckled counting the seconds until her panel will just open up for him....or that she starts moving her hips looking for more.

"N- no....please don't...!" Ariel tried once again as he finally let go of her hand and she was trying to use it to get him away to no use.

Her master was really enjoying himself while molesting her and now was above her again assaulting her neck intensifying the heat that was growing inside her.

Finally a 'snickt!' like sound was heard and her master once again chuckled against her neck....

....and something was touching something really sensitive in her....

"Primus, don't!!!" She begged once again as he circled his middle finger against her virgin entrance and thumb against her sensitive external node. "A- aahhh!"

The femme beneath him then arched and cried at the unwanted stimulation. His spike by this time hardened all by itself and started demanding some attention as well while his fingers felt her wetness against them.

"You want this...." He purred just before that now single coated finger started slowly pushing inside her making her gasp and stop in her thrashing with wide optics. "Enjoy it.....feel it...."

"No...," she moaned, now trying to pull his hand away from her bared valve but wasn't strong enough to do so. "Please don't, I don't want this...."

"Your body says you do," he said smugly, not ceasing in his attack on her body.

She shook her head wildly, she didn't know what was happening with her body but she was sure it as bad. Besides, she was pretty certain he wouldn't stop with his fingers, he would want to move on to actual interfacing and that meant.....

"You're never going to fit," she said shrilly and as he looked at her, yelped. "You know what I'm talking about."

"I'm sure I'll fit fine," he said with a slight gasp, his arousal was so strong, this was much better than the interface with those two spoiled sponsors.

"No you won't," she argued back. "Redscar said you'd split me in half if you tried."

"Nonsense," he started to say but she was on a roll.

"You hurt me just getting my legs apart, what will happen when you interface with me," she stated fiercely. "You're massive and I'm tiny and delicate so if you want to kill me by interfacing then go ahead. You'll damage my insides, rupture my energon lines and that horrible medic won't be able to fix me this time."

He stared at her as some of her words rang true, the reason he hadn't tried to interface with her their first night was because she was so small and fragile. Despite his teasing of his body, actually using his spike would be a very different matter, there was a chance he could seriously damage something. She was a virgin, no matter who he was, it would hurt her and she would likely start screaming thrashing about. Irritatingly, he had to concede to her logic.

However, that didn't mean he wasn't going to get some satisfaction..............

"You don't want me to interface with you?" he said delicately, his fingers still tracing and light probing her weeping valve. 

"No," she said heatedly. "I don't want that."

"Very well Femme, I'll make you a little bargain. I won't force my Spike into your little virgin valve but in return, you must learn other ways of pleasuring me. Do you agree?"

"Y-you won't rape me?" she asked, squirming at the intrusion to her delicate valve.

"I won't," he said curtly, he needed release and soon. "Well?"

She bit her lip in indecision but then he gave a slight jab with his finger, making her yelp in pain.

"I agree," she gasped, panting heavily as he smirked and withdrew his finger while also reached to grasp the back of her neck.

As she stared at him with wide optics, he said softly. "You, my dear Femme, are going to suck me off."

"To suck what?" She tried as his spike came to her face and rubbed itself for her face.

Ariel gasped in shock as the massive, now really hard member tried to push its way into her face. "Come on..." He growled while trying to make her open her mouth.

"N- no! N- never! I'll never get that filthy thing in my mouth!" She declared between gritted denta making him growl in annoyance.

"Its clean! Now, get to work!" He roared at her making her flinch and frowned at her tears.

"No! I won't! Its too big, it won't fit!" The pink femme tried again moving her head from side to side wondering when this nightmare will end.

"Yes it will fit! Now, open!!" Megatron said this by grabbing her head with both hands so she will not escape.

Meanwhile Ariel was living another horrible nightmare as the hot stick started dripping pre-fluids against her face and he insisted her to take it.

"I am your master! Do as I say!" He thrust his hips forwards but still not gaining entrance. "You said you will obey me, now do it as your master demands!"

"No!" She tried once again making him growl in annoyance before shoving her back onto the berth and reach for her bared valve again making her cry in surprise.

"Well then.... I need release and I will take this...." Megatron threatened as his huge shaft rubbed her delicate, untouched and way too small entrance.

"NO!!" She cried loudly in desperation as he tried to push in just before....

....someone knocked the door insistently.

Megatron roared in annoyance while lifting himself up and opened the door to deal with whoever was in there and possibly kill him...

...only that it was Redscar and looked surprised at his state and.....fully erect spike.

"Am I interrupting something?" he said wryly as Megatron glared at him, snapping. "What do you think, you idiot?"

"I dunno," Redscar said with a maddening shrug which made Megatron want to punch him.

"Redscar," a voice cried from behind the grey Mech. "Please, he's trying to hurt me."

Megatron growled, glancing back and giving his slave a hard stare as she huddled on the berth. Redscar raised an optic brow, saying.

"You've actually been interfacing with her? You know Megatron, if you’re not careful, you're going to...."

"Damage her, I know, I know," Megatron said angrily. "The wretched Femme won't obey me and now it seems I can't fully punish her because she breaks so easily."

"I see," mused Redscar, that didn't really surprise him. "And now you want some satisfaction, huh?"

He received a growl and a glare in return for that. Looking past Megatron, he saw the Femme looking flushed and afraid with the look of someone who'd been molested. A thought suddenly struck him about the innocent, young Femme.

"Is she a virgin?" he asked, stepping forward so that Megatron was forced to take a step back. The red Mech casually closed the door so others couldn't gawk and waited for the answer.

"What do you think?" Megatron said irritably, his erection starting to die down a little.

"Ah, sweet innocence," Redscar sighed, casually striding around Megatron and reclining on the berth as Ariel shrunk back from him.

"Don't worry sweet thing, into Mechs remember," Redscar told her comfortingly before looking at Megatron.

"Megatron, you're not going to get satisfaction fast from her if you won't to preserve her body. You gotta take your time, gradually introduce things...."

Seeing that Megatron did not look happy about this, he added.

"Why not show her how it's done?"

Megatron raised an optic brow as Redscar grinned.

"Come on, we've messed around before."

Ariel's optics widened, surely Redscar didn't mean what she thought he meant. That would just be....improper.

"Besides....looks like you need some help too," He almost chuckled and the other gladiator grimaced before looking at a terrified and almost embarrassed femme slave.

"Come on, here..." Redscar sit on the edge of the berth and opened his panel revealing his valve to Megatron.

Ariel gasped and flushed madly....were they really.....?!

This time however Megatron reached closer and touched between the other mech's legs making him purr and groan in agreement just before he laid on his back and spread his legs wider for the other.

By now Megatron's spike was hard as before and said mech took it and lined it with Redscar's entrance causing the latter to moan and buckle lightly his hips.

With a sharp move Megatron entered the offered valve and quickly started thrusting madly desiring to get rid of that charge.

The berth started moving in their passion and Ariel couldn't find herself able to remove her optics from the scene.

"Ooohh....Megatron....harder! Deeper!!" Redscar demanded and the grey mech then took the other's hip and lifted it slightly making Redscar smile in bliss.

Megatron was not saying a word, just snarling and panting unlike Redscar who just couldn't keep quiet and state all the times how good it felt.

Meanwhile Ariel could not believe what she was witnessing; two of the most deadliest mechs......fragging each other?!

Redscar then took Megatron's head and claimed his lips, the grey mech accepting him and both devoured each other's mouths. In a few words....it was bestial, not romantic at all for poor Ariel who wished to escape at least the berth but her sore joints forbid her.

She had never seen anything like this in her entire life and she couldn't help but feel ashamed. This was supposed to be something personal and private between lovers but these two didn't seem to care in the slightest, even the fact she was inhabiting the same berth as them. It was extremely lucky that it was a large berth or she might have been crushed beneath them.

And this continued on-wards for quite a while until Redscar gasped out and Megatron roared before both of them shuddered and then collapsed. Ariel swallowed heavily, looking away as they both panted heavily, they were covered in condescension and fluids of all sorts.

"They'll probably make me clean that up," she thought mulishly, wishing she wasn't so helpless. 

"That better?" gasped Redscar as Megatron pushed himself up.

"Better," Megatron said, rubbing his face before rolling off his friend but thankfully not onto Ariel. 

Redscar glanced over at her and smiled kindly.

"You okay, sweetie?"

She automatically nodded even though her joints ached horribly. The Mech beside her looked sympathetic as he said.

"You look stiff; you should get some oil rubbed into those joints before they seize up."

"That's alright, I'm okay," she mumbled as he said. "Nonsense, I can easily do it for you. That alright Megatron?"

Megatron just grunted, he was now lying on his front and seemed to be indulging in a power nap. Redscar grinned before bringing a cloth from sub space and wiping himself up.

"Imagine having your own washroom," he sighed and Ariel felt a guilty twinge, she had a very tiny one back home but it was still a personal washroom. "What you think Megatron, will you get one when you move?"

Megatron just grunted.

"Uh, he's going to move?" Ariel asked awkwardly, this just felt so weird. 

"Oh yeah, he's getting upgraded," Redscar said casually, still cleaning himself carefully. "Dunno when but it should be any cycle now. The bosses reward you when you do well and Megatron knows how to please our sponsors."

As Megatron made another sound, Ariel considered this. Was this why Megatron trained so hard so that he could go up in the world? It was essentially like her and Orion working, trying to save enough for their own place and to provide for future Sparklings. She wondered if he would always have to fight to support himself or could he eventually retire? She really had no idea how it all worked.

"That's.....that's good," she tried and Redscar nodded with a smile.

"One cycle I'll move up in the world like Megatron," he declared, winking in the grey Mech's direction. "And make enough credits to move out of Kaon."

"What would you do?" she asked curiously. 

"Dunno but I want to settle down someday with a nice cute Mech, maybe have a couple of Sparklings," he said before sighing. "I'd really love a daughter."

Now she understood why he wanted to move out of Kaon because there was no way he could raise a Femme child in such a savage city. She was certainly proof of how easily breakable Femmes were in this place.

"You....want a daughter?" She asked him and he nodded.

"That will definitely make me happy; now, what if you let mw massage those stiff joints of yours, huh?" Redscar offered and she couldn't deny him.

After all, he was being this nice with her since she reminded him of his wishes, having a family and a nice, delicate daughter to love.

Ariel wondered if that was possible, if someday they could abandon this horrible place.

Redscar then took some oil from his subspace and ordered her to lay down, she did so and so he started massaging her; Ariel couldn't help but moan slightly in pleasure as her stiff joints relaxed a little.

"See, sweetspark? Everything will be okay..." The mech said making her nod.

"You have good hands...." She breathed. "You could easily be a professional..."

He smiled at her compliments and thanked her; and soon she was drifting in recharge just like her master.

Sometime later Megatron woke up only to find his slave in Redscar's arms as he rocked her back and forth. The mech smiled at Megatron and said; "She must rest if you want her to recover fast; let her rest, she had a hard time here after coming from a different and less hostile environment."

Megatron just grunted again. "You're getting too attached to her....and she is my slave!"

"I know, Megatron, but I know you can be kind with her.... I know what is said about femmes, if you are nice to them, they will be double nice with you....so, why don't you try? You have nothing to lose."

Megatron looked at the peaceful Femme in his friend's arms and grunted. 

"So soft," Redscar murmured, meaning the Femme in his lap.

"That was certainly true," Megatron thought to himself as he brought some Energon from sub space and began to drink it.

Thinking over what had happened, he did feel some regret. He honestly hadn't meant for her to get so injured, he had simply wanted to administer some punishment so she'd learn she had to obey him. Then everything had gone to the Pit and he'd been so angry with the whole situation that he'd taken his anger out on his slave and she'd become even more injured. Add to that he always had an unpleasant feeling deep within him after interfacing like a whore for those spoiled rich bots. Having someone completely helpless had given him a rush so he'd lost his sense and tried to hurt her again, in a way, it was just as well that Redscar had interrupted him.

"Alright," he said with a heavy sigh. "I will do as you say and try to be kinder to her. But I still want her to obey me."

"I wasn't suggesting anything else," Redscar said lightly. "You deserve to have someone looking after you, she can attend your needs and I don't just mean the sexual ones."

Megatron looked at him, considering that. Being welcomed home by his cheerful Femme after a hard cycle of either training or fighting, seeing how clean his room looked, having wounds gently taken care of, his armour tended to, the feel of soft armour against his.....yes, that didn't sound all that bad. He looked down at his somewhat grimy Femme and said ruefully.

"What are my chances for giving her a proper clean?"

"Better if you have back up," Redscar replied with a grin. "If we go early, there's less change of being bothered if we grab a good spot. I think we're all overdue a good clean myself."

"You would," Megatron stated, giving him a light punch as Redscar smirked at him.

"Nothing wrong with looking presentable," the red Mech told him. 

"I thought all the sponsors preferred seeing dirty, strained Mechs, fresh from the arena," Megatron retorted making Redscar laugh. "It doesn't matter, I wouldn't mind a hot oil bath and no doubt it would help her."

He gestured to the Femme still sleeping soundly.

"It will," Redscar assured him before lifting her up and saying. "Here, you should take her, show her you can be gentle."

"Leaving already?" Megatron asked, carefully accepting his Femme as Redscar grinned.

"Not at all, this is a comfy berth," he stated, stretching out, apparently trying to take over the entire berth.

"Shove over," Megatron said, aiming a kick at him which the red Mech dodged nimbly and allowed Megatron to settle down.

"Mmm," Ariel mumbled, moving in her sleep and turning to rest her cheek against her master's chest. He stared down at her, feeling strange all of a sudden.

Redscar noticed Megatron's behaviour and smirked but decided to keep quiet. Who knows, if he ever speaks about what he saw then the other may become harsh and mean towards her.

So, he will just let them be and for Megatron to get use to her....to grow soft to her.

‘Heh, that will be fun to see...' Redscar thought before taking a deep breath and powered off.

Meanwhile Megatron laid down onto his berth next his now recharging friend with the sleeping femme in his arms....now chest.

Her presence so close made him feel funny and his spark fluttered as she unconsciously accommodated better on him. Then he caressed her head and back while watching her sleep.

He smiled, she was cute like this and it give him a feeling he couldn't quite name...but he definitely liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours later Ariel was powering up only to find herself in arms of her master and being carried somewhere.

She looked around worried until devising Redscar.

"Hey sweetspark!" He said cheerfully waving his hand at her, so she decided to return the gesture. "We're going to take a nice bath; doesn't that sounds fun?"

Ariel's optics widened but Redscar continued. "Right, Megatron?"

Once again said mech only grunted but Redscar waved him off. "He's a mech of few words." He said blinking an optic at her.

She stared at him before smiling hesitantly that did seem to be true. However, her trust in the Mech, such as it had been, was severely damaged after the way he'd treated her. He seemed more of a brute than ever to her and it was harder to believer Redscar's words about him. After all Redscar was his friend and they clearly got on very well so it made sense he saw the 'better' side of Megatron. 

Her own delicateness was probably the only real thing stopping Megatron from hurting her too much.

"Should be pretty quiet," Redscar now said conversationally. "The bathing rooms I mean," he said for Ariel's benefit.

"Oh," she said, not sure what to say. Of course Megatron didn't have his own washroom and it sounded like barely anyone did but for a moment, she hadn't realised they had bathing facilities. In Iacon, she and Orion had their own tiny washrooms but sometimes they did visit public bathing houses if they wanted to treat themselves. Most bots could afford of visit a bathhouse on a fairly regular basis but they were usually very noisy and busy. If you wanted to truly relax in one, either you went early or to a more expensive one which she'd done a few occasions.

She wondered what this bathing house would be like, would there be any attendants or did the gladiators and other beings that lived here take care of everything themselves?

"Here we are," Redscar pronounced causing Megatron to grumble. "I can see that."

"Touchy," sniggered the red Mech as the grey Mech waved his hand over a panel, illuminating the previously dark room with deep purple orbs. 

"Megatron hates the obvious being pointed out," Redscar hissed to Ariel even though she was still being held meaning Megatron could hear every word. "Which is why I make a point of doing it."

She couldn't help it, she giggled and out of the corner of her optic, saw Megatron roll his optics. He didn't snap, growl or glare, just continued to a medium sized pool that probably could hold five Mechs of his size comfortably meaning it would suit the three of them very well.

"Is it warm?" Redscar questioned to himself as he lightly dipped in a finger before tutting. "Needs to heat up."

"I'll get what we need," Megatron said taking Ariel over to a stone bench, setting her down on it before digging around in a container after typing in a code. 

"We'll clean you up," he suddenly grunted at her. "You won't be able to move around much, your joints need to recover, the hot bath will help."

She blinked; he was going to take care of her? 

"I'm sorry," she abruptly said and Megatron glanced down at her with a frown. 

She blushed and looked away, mumbling. "I didn't mean to upset you, you didn't have to let me sleep in, I shouldn't have been lazy."

Swallowing, she said. "If I hadn't, you wouldn't have gotten angry, tried to punish me and then this whole mess wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry."

He stared at her before grunting, handing her what he'd taken from the container before lifting her up again.

Redscar smiled and said to her: "He accepted your apology."

Ariel looked up at him as she was lowered in the pool before shivering at the sensations... It was warm and it made her feel so....relaxed.

Megatron grunted and Redscar's smile widened. "How does that feel?"

"Goo...ood..." She stated feeling more relaxed before feeling someone scrubbing her softly and when she looked there was Redscar scrubbing her softly.

"See Megatron? Softly...." He showed the other before passing him a rag to follow his example.....and he was having problems with it.

However Ariel could only smile at him for trying.

"There, have you clean in no time," Redscar declared as Megatron continued cleaning his slave with a frown of concentration on his features. 

"Yeah," Ariel smiled before saying softly to Megatron. "That feels nice."

He looked a little dubious but seemed more relaxed about cleaning her. Ariel enjoyed it for a few breems before saying.

"If you both come in as well, I can clean you. It's really warm."

"You sure, sweet stuff?" Redscar asked and she nodded, they should all be able to enjoy themselves.

Both Mechs climbed into the tub and she was once again reminded of how massive they were as even sitting, they towered above her. Then she squeaked as Megatron took hold of her, gently and lifted her onto his lap. As carefully as he could manage, he started cleaning her face and front, still frowning with being gentle. She was surprised and almost fearful for a moment before relaxing. Grabbing a cloth, she started to clean Megatron's massive chest in return and his frown seemed to relax slightly. 

"Ariel," Redscar suddenly said. "Have you ever created anything using Energon?"

"Created anything?" she repeated. "Well, I used to make homemade Energon goodies when I had a bit of spare time. M-my boyfriend really liked them."

She felt a pang as she thought of Orion and wondering what he was doing right now. However, Redscar continued, breaking into her thoughts.

"I've got a recipe for High grade but it needs someone tending to it, I never have time with training and I can't be up all night. If you could manage it, we could all make a little profit, might even be able to buy some flavours to make better stuff."

"I'd like that," She answered and the other mech looked at Megatron with a knowing look.

As before Megatron grunted and moved his gaze to the side without meeting his friend's optics; after all he was right once again...

...he opened up to the femme and she had indeed opened up to him.

And now she will even make them some high grade!

They continued their cleaning each other until Megatron considered she was clean enough and relaxed more and let her do all the job enjoying her soft touches.

Megatron offlined his optics and relaxed fully as she continued scrubbing him and soon he started purring like a contented feline without noticing what he was doing or that he was falling in recharge again there.

The other mech smiled and took her from his lap and put a finger on his lip to signal her that she must remain in silence before blinking an optic to her.

"Honestly, I've never seen him so relaxed before.....just wait until he snores," Whispered Redscar next Ariel's audio making her giggle softly. "Now, sweet Ariel, why don't you help me a little with my back as the other sleeps?"

Ariel nodded eagerly and he smiled at her. She did this because he was good to her, that is the way of dealing with femmes.

Redscar turned around so she could start on his back, the most difficult area to reach. The large Mech sighed with pleasure as she poured hot liquid over his back before carefully scrubbing away. As she did so, she became aware of some slight snoring and giggled as she realised it must be Megatron. He really had fallen asleep.

"Knew it," chuckled Redscar as he too heard the sounds of recharge. "He'll be in a good mood if no one disturbs us until he's had a proper recharge."

"I hope so," Ariel stated, she definitely preferred her master to be in a good mood. 

"He will be," Redscar assured her. "And with a bit of luck, Limeshot will tell him he's got new quarters."

"Do all fighters get new quarters?" she asked curiously, still scrubbing away.

"When we reach a certain level," Redscar told her. "And if we can make the right connections to get decent ones."

He suddenly chuckled.

"It'll be a while until I can earn one so I'll probably have to keep visiting you guys. But who knows, if we can produce proper High Grade, we might be able to persuade Limeshot to give me an upgrade a little earlier."

"That's your boss?" she questioned, thinking it might be that horrible Mech who had hired those brutes to kidnap her.

"Yep, he's the overboss of this arena," Redscar agreed. "Not the actual owner, he just makes sure everything runs smoothly here and the punters get a good show."

"I didn't like him," she couldn't help but say, making him chuckle again.

"Most don't like him," he admitted. "Megatron and I don't but we know how to please him. It's all about pleasing others here, sweet thing. But luckily for you, as long as Megatron is happy, then he'll protect you from others and you don't need to worry about them. Don't forget to tell him if someone tries to bother hou and he'll deal with them."

"I won't forget," she promised, she saw no sense in allowing others to try to take advantage of her. Better to retain the protection of the two Mechs in the bath with her. At least Megatron did not seem interested in 'renting' her out to others; he wanted her all to himself.

That thought suddenly made her shiver.... 'all for himself...'

He'd almost forced himself in her....both in her valve and mouth; if it wasn't for this mech, Redscar she would have been raped by this brute!

She decided to shake off those thoughts for now, and for now it felt good to repay the mech who saved, massaged and looked after her.

Ariel really hoped that someday he will be able to leave this horrible place and make his dreams come true.

Minutes later Megatron was on-lining again only to feel himself good as new.....so good actually that he felt he could against Cybertron itself.

Taking a deep breath he on-lined his optics only to find once again his friend rocking softly his sleeping slave like a sparkling.

"Enjoying yourself, Redscar?" He started with a smirk. "You look adorable with her and that attitude."

However Redscar only tilted his head to the side and widened his optics trying to look cute not even caring about the other's teasing.

"Hn, come on, we have work to do, besides I just heard some mechs entering," Megatron pointed and soon both were leaving the tub.

Redscar still holding the little femme and said: "You should allow her to laze around for today or until she recovers, I think she’s had enough for today and you proved my theory....besides, you will be moving soon."

Megatron considered this as they entered his quarters and laid the little femme on his berth. The grey mech covered her with a blanket, looked at her for a second then allowed her to rest.

Redscar put a hand on his shoulder. "You're doing great; soon she will not care being a slave as long as you show care for her....she will start caring for you too."

The grey mech grunted and both walked away to train.

A few hours later Ariel woke feeling refreshed and a lot more alert than before. Her body, especially her legs did not pain her so much and for a few breems, she simply lay there under her blanket. Suddenly it dawned on her that Megatron might have left her instructions and she didn't want to make the same mistake of not following them. But when she looked around, she found no note or indeed any indication that she was supposed to start working.

She frowned, had Megatron forgotten or did he do this on purpose. She knew she was supposed to rest and recover but she hadn't really expected him to allow her this much rest. Maybe Redscar had convinced him that she couldn't be worked hard until she could walk properly. While she was grateful for whatever reason Megatron had decided to go easy on her, she also didn't feel right about lazing about all day.

Looking around the room saw that the spot on the berth where Megatron and Redscar had interfaced wasn't terribly clean, making her grimace at the sight of sticky residue. 

"Ew," she couldn't help but say. Whenever she imagined interfacing, somehow horrible sticky stuff left on the berth never featured.

Quickly, she looked around for the cleaning materials she'd used the other day and saw them lying several feet from the berth. She moved to the edge of the berth carefully pushing the blanket aside but making sure it did not touch the sticky part of the berth. But as she swung her legs off the berth and tried to put weight on them, sharp pain shot up from her hip making her yelp with pain.

"OW!" she exclaimed, quickly taking the weight off them. 

She sat there panting for a moment as it sank in that thanks to her injuries, she couldn't walk yet. Until they fully healed, she'd have to rely on Megatron to get about unless she simply stayed in this berth all the time.

"Oooh," she groaned in frustration, this was not good at all.

She considered her problem; she could move about the berth but not place any real weight upon her hips or legs. Could she perhaps lower herself to the floor, drag herself to the supplies and bring them back? But then lifting herself back onto the berth would probably be a struggle and she did not want to damage herself further. That would not go down well with Megatron at all.

"I have to do something," she murmured to herself, she was wide awake and if she simply lay here, would quickly become bored.

She started to look around, trying to find something which might help her access those cleaning supplies.

Finally an idea came to her and then lowered her upper body to the berth's edge and then with her hands and arms she crawled towards the floor slowly; half of her body was hanging just before she suddenly lost strength and fell on her front on the floor.

"Oww...." She moaned in pain, but she was on the ground now which means she needed to get those supplies now which were her main target.

Using her arms and hands she dragged herself towards the things she needed and once done she dragged herself back towards the berth to clean it.

It was more difficult than it looked like and took her more time than what she expected to clean it all.  
...

Later Megatron and Redscar were returning to his quarters and the latter said: "I hope she had rested well, I wish I can teach her how to make that high grade."

The other mech just grunted before keying the codes and the door opened.

However what they found there were not expecting to find at all...

...there was Ariel, lying on the floor, sleeping like exhausted and with the cleaning supplies next her...

...and if they looked carefully they could see that she had cleaned the evidence of their passion among other things like the floor she was lying on now totally off-lined.

"Awww...." Redscar said before hurrying towards her and lifted her up back on the berth.

"The poor thing, she's been trying to clean up," Redscar stated, gently arranging her so she'd be comfortable. Looking straight at Megatron, he said. "She did that to please you, you know."

"Hmm," Megatron murmured as he moved forward, examining her work. Considering she couldn't walk, she'd done a pretty good job.

"Such a sweetspark," Redscar now said, almost to himself as he stroked her forehead. "I do hope you are moved soon, you'll have better security."

"With any luck it might be tomorrow," Megatron told him, going over to the berth as well. "When we're moved in, you can bring your little still and she can get to work on it."

Redscar grinned madly; he would love for his still to be used.

"I should compile a little manual for her," he declared. "All the do's and don'ts, that sort of thing."

"You do that," Megatron said, lifting Ariel up and settling her against him. "You want to stay the night?"

Redscar considered it before shrugging. "Why not, got nothing better today."

As he settled beside him, he said. "I don't want to overindulge with pleasurebots, even if that last one was wonderful."

"You just want to find something delicate and pretty to look after," Megatron chuckled, Redscar could be such a caregiver at times. And having Ariel here had brought out all those tendencies.

"We all have our callings," Redscar teased back as Ariel stirred slightly before settling. "Oh but she is sweet."

"Hmm," Megatron agreed, holding her close and feeling a strange sensation of...was it possessiveness? Or something else.

..........

The next morning Megatron was heading to get his and Ariel's ration of Energon as well as picking up Redscar's. His friend was still lying on his berth snuggling his slave, too lazy to accompany him. Megatron didn't particularly care, he could easily take back three rations and stretch his legs at the same time. As he was nearing the dispenser, a voice called.

"Oi, Megatron!"

He turned and beheld one of Limeshot's goons, Revo-something.

"What?" Megatron asked gruffly as the Mech sauntered over.

"Boss wants to see you," the Mech stated and Megatron nodded.

"By the way," the Mech said as they walked in the direction of Limeshot's office. "How's that little morsel we picked up working for you?"

"Good," Megatron limited himself to answer but the other was not done.

"Really? Is she obedient?"

"Yes," Once again Megatron grunted taking the three rations with himself, but the mech followed him.

"How is she? I've heard you've been....too harsh on her lately..."

Megatron's optic twitched but still he continued walking. "She's fine."

"I hope so....it was so hard to get her....it will be a shame if she breaks, right? Only Primus knows how long it will take us to get you another if you break her."

By now Megatron was ignoring him and his stupid ramblings until...

"You can earn some credits with her, you know? There are some here who will pay anything to have those soft curves near....like myself...."

Megatron fought the urge of strangling this mech and just answered. "She's mine....and next time you offer such thing, make sure to remember that said idea will not remain alive in your processor for long..."

The other mech stopped dead in his tracks, that tone sounded terrifying and there was no doubt left that said threat will remain until it became true.

After that Megatron walked alone....unless that idiot has forgotten something, which he fully expected not to.

He soon arrived at Limeshot's office and knocked, waiting for a response. Once he received one, he entered to find Limeshot sorting through some data pads but he looked up with a ready smile.

"Megatron, how good to see you."

"You too," Megatron replied as the mech's smile widened.

"How is your little slave working out?"

"Very well, sir," Megatron said simply, hoping Limeshot hadn't been talking to knockout. "An excellent specimen."

"I'm pleased to hear it," Limeshot said approvingly. "It was a gamble but it has paid off."

Megatron simply nodded.

"To business," his boss stated briskly. "Some very wealthy sponsors have 'donated' some credits to go towards some new quarters for you Megatron, you ahem impressed them."

Megatron inclined his head, ignoring Limeshot's smirk.

"You really know how to make the most of your qualities," the mech's stated in satisfaction. "You fully deserve that slave and your new rooms, keep up the good work."

"I shall sir," Megatron said simply.

"Here is the key code," Limeshot said, offering the key card. "It is one of our best, enjoy."

Taking it, Megatron had no doubt that he would. He felt better than ever.

Megatron sighed; luckily he hadn't spoke with Knockout or his servant had not told him what he believed he knew.....or he was just ignoring it.

Later after refuelling he was taking his stuffs and slave to his new quarters, Redscar followed him eagerly while carrying the 'sweet' Ariel on one arm while the other were with some boxes from the old room.

"This is one of the best zones; you will enjoy it, sweetspark," The mech told her and she just nodded while trying to cover up herself from the look of the glaring mechs from around.

Ariel looked around the place; everything was so dark and filthy....just like everyone and their sparks.

"It’s okay, sweetspark, I'll not let you down or allow them to hurt you," Redscar assured her and she nodded in relief.

...the gladiators looked terrifying!

When they reached Megatron's new quarters Redscar gasped in awe before lowering Ariel in the new berth.

"So much room...." He gasped. "I'll bring my still now!" He exclaimed excitedly before leaving the two alone.

Somehow Ariel felt a little disappointed because she cleaned the other room for nothing....however this one seemed much cleaner than the other it still needed some help...

...and have a private wash rack!

Megatron examined it and nodded approvingly, it will suit them. Then looked down at her and grunted. She was still too hurt to help him order his old stuff.

...but maybe she can pass him some things while he ordered?

"Uh, it's a nice place," Ariel offered, deciding she should probably say something. The door did look sturdier than the last one so hopefully she would be safe although she still didn't like the look of those gladiators. They all seemed to have the same hungry look about them; she hoped that Megatron could handle them especially now that Redscar lived further away.

"Thanks," Megatron grunted in response to her compliment. "Here."

He lifted a box onto the berth beside her and gestured to it. "You take things out and pass them to me."

"Okay," she said, that was a simple enough task.

He just grunted and started examining his new shelves, thinking about what he wanted on them. He liked to have a certain amount of order in his room; past experience had proved it helped to have a clear idea of where everything was rather than just dumping stuff in boxes.

Glancing down at his Femme, he saw she'd already taken out several items including some old data pads of his.

"Give those here," he said and she quickly handed them to him. He didn't have much reading material but enough to keep him entertained if he was extremely bored. He placed those all together on a shelf before asking her to pass various knick knacks that he had. He could see that she was looking them over with interest before handing them to him, soon enough she'd have a pretty good idea of everything he owned. It didn't bother him, he had nothing had nothing worth hiding or being embarrassed about. Just ordinary things, that was it.

There was a knock at the door and Megatron paused before going to answer it. He tensed, ready in case it was one of the others but it was Redscar carrying a large box with all the equipment needed to set up a still.

"I've been thinking," the red mech said as he entered. "You might also be able to grow some crystals; they'll give it real flavour. I can get different seeds so we've got a variety."

"Primus," Megatron explained. "Any more and you might as well quit being a fighter and become an energon salesbot."

"Maybe I will," Redscar teased. "Come on, I know some good recipes, we can make much better stuff than the others. And Ariel can give it a Femme's touch; no one else can say that."

Said that Ariel giggled making Redscar smile....and Megatron flush before he turned from them and continuing putting some order. His new room was big so there was a lot of space for Redscar's still and...even if he wanted to plant some crystals.

Yeah, he was sure that Ariel will be capable of learning fast and even look after the crystals.

The night went fast as Redscar taught her and they could made some nice high grade that the two mechs shared with each other....and even tried for Ariel to drink some...

...and after the insistence of both mechs, she finally gulped some....and then another...and another; it was really good and sweet; who would have said that she had a good hand and can make such sweet stuff?

...but it was so sweet that she hadn't noticed how tired she suddenly became....or how heavy.

"Uh oh....it seems someone is over energized...," Chuckled Redscar watching her blink her optics while trying to keep conscious. "I should have known you were such a lightweight....so small...aww..."

Megatron and Redscar continued drinking for the rest of the night, none of them felt over energised and now Ariel was fully asleep on Megatron's arms....who's sneaky hands started roaming over her soft, pink frame before he tilted her head towards his and couldn't resist taking a kiss from her...

....and soon again his arousal was too obvious to hide as he assaulted her neck softly with kisses and bites.

"Umm... Megatron...?" Redscar tried while watching his friend go at his much more delicate slave.

Said Megatron only grunted now kissing her chest and groped her aft causing her head to loll back from him; he was too excited to stop now...or to consider how much he can hurt her.

It didn't helped the fact that his femme gasped softly at his ministrations so he lowered her onto the berth on her back and spread her legs before opening her panel and lick at her soft entrance; The femme moaned deliciously as her valve became wet by each time that glossia stimulated her most delicate parts.

Megatron could smell her arousal growing and even taste it and it was intoxicating him, clouding him....he needed her....now!

"Megatron...." The other mech tried again while his friend prepared his slave, but even then he was aware that he still will hurt her no matter how gentle he goes.....and what if she's a sealed virgin?! Thinking about that made Redscar react. "Megatron....stop!"

"What?" Megatron barked, annoyed at the shout right in his audio. 

"Megatron, do you remember the last time you tried to interface with her," Redscar said sternly, in a loud voice that demanded attention.

"This is different," Megatron retorted back. "Look at her, she's completely relaxed."

"She won't be once you shove that spike of yours in," Redscar shot right back. "She'll wake up in pain and probably do herself a worse injury than before. How are you going to explain that to Hook?"

Megatron paused, lust still clouding his sensors as the Femme below him continue to slumber in a drunk stupor. Redscar moved closer, gripping his friend as he hissed.

"Do you want to ruin the trust you've started to build up? She won't trust you if you take her seal while she slept and was helpless."

"You don't know she's sealed," Megatron grumbled as his friend started to stroke him.

"Do you really think she isn't," his friend scoffed. "Look at her; I doubt she ever saw a spike before you whipped yours out."

Megatron thought about this, she'd certainly seemed clueless when he'd tried to coax her into sucking his spike. But he so wanted to have her right now, feel the warmth of a Femme, hear the moans and little cries as he pounded into her. He could imagine her begging him to take her, could feel his spike hardening at the very thoughts. But Redscar was right, it would only end in disaster if he tried interfacing with her now, he might permanently disable her and that would be hell.

So with great reluctance, he pulled away from her, scowling fiercely.

"Fine," he snapped. "But I'm not taking a cold shower."

"How about a hot one?" Redscar cooed, with all the High Grade he'd been drinking, he felt like letting off some steam anyway.

Megatron nodded shortly, pulling away from his still squirming Femme and dragging Redscar into the private washroom where they found that it really was something special. Ariel slept on oblivious to the sounds and moans coming from the washroom, her own arousal cooling rapidly. When the two Mechs finally finished, they came out clean and exhausted and collapsed on the berth. Redscar had enough wits left to kindly clean her up as Megatron cradled her possessively to his chest, his hunger sated for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for rape in this chapter.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment.

Ariel woke up feeling distinctly strange. As sleep slowly left her, she was aware of a strange sensation deep within her lower body and what seemed to be the echo of an ache inside her valve. She frowned, she'd never felt anything like it, what could it be? Before she could ponder further on this, the previous night's drinking suddenly assaulted her and she moaned as a pounding headache shot through her.

"Owww," she groaned, clutching her head and leaning back against Megatron's board chest, and once again he was clutching her tightly.

"Primus, I'll never drink again," she groaned, curling up as both Mechs slept and snored on regardless of her pain. 

She growled....they snored like a couple of....of....old generators! Her head felt worse by the second and couldn't do anything to ignore the loud 'roars' so close of her.

Her head felt like rattling and on fire as she grabbed it and started whimpering and shaking in pain. "Shut up....shut up...!" She hissed lowly without noticing that crying only make it worse.

But what could she do? Awake them?

That idea sounds great as now the headache felt like it was splitting her head in two!

"Uhhhhh.....uhh....shut up....!" She started knocking at Megatron's chest softly which made some clanging noises that made her feel worse. "Shut up...!" She tried again by taking his nose and pressed both vents close so no air left them...

However it was useless because Megatron just opened his mouth to breathe and snored louder to her horror.

"Oh, come on!!" Ariel groaned in frustration. He definitely sounds like an electricity generator.....an old one!

This time however she turned and decided to try luck with Redscar and did the same, covered his nose and.....he just growled and turned around in sleep and continued snoring.

"Frag it to the pit!" She couldn't help but curse as she was running out of ideas while the pain only increased; then she tried to squirm away from him only to have Megatron to tighten his hug on her.

Ariel groaned and for once her patience was running thin and she started whispering, then saying it louder....then louder....then... "SILENCE!!!" ....roared in a high and loud tone that finally worked to awake the mechs...but in alarm.

"What.....what's going on?" Megatron demanded, looking around wildly while Redscar's mouth opened and closed as he tried to work out what had happened.

"Finally," Ariel sighed, relaxing against Megatron's chest, without those snores, her headache felt much better.

Megatron frowned; there was no one else in the room. He was sure he had not imagined that high yell....wait, high yell?

"Was that you?" he demanded of Ariel as Redscar blearily blinked at them both.

"Yeah," she murmured, really wishing the pounding in her head would disappear.

"Something the matter?" Redscar asked, stretching out his joints.

"She woke us," Megatron declared sternly.

"You two were snoring and making my headache worse," she defended before groaning as a stab of pain shot through her head. 

"Snoring?" Redscar said in surprise. "I don't snore."

Burying her face against Megatron's chest, Ariel assured him. "You do."

Megatron smirked as he said. "You drank too much Femme."

"I didn't know it would be this bad," she groaned. "It was so sweet."

"A very sweet concoction," Redscar agreed with a chuckle. "It was very good for a first try but you should take it easy next time, sweetie."

"I will," Ariel promised as Megatron continued to smirk. 

"Never overcharged?" he said smugly.

"Yes," she said hotly before wincing. "Just not like this."

He laughed again before saying. "I should probably give you something for the pain, help you sleep again."

"Would you?" she asked eagerly, looking up at him with wide optics.

Megatron and Redscar smirked at her. It was always fun to see someone with a hangover for the first time...

And now they found out this particular femme was fun and so docile in this state. After giving her a concoction for her situation, both mechs let her stay on berth to recover while hearing her groaning still in pain.

Both mechs chuckled and left the room behind.

"So, what are you up to today after training?" Redscar tried and Megatron's expression turned grim.

"Tonight I have a fight in the north pit arena." He grunted and Redscar looked at him surprised.

"Look at the positive side... If you survive you will earn a lot of credits." He tried and Megatron just looked pensive. "I'll look after Ariel if you wish."

Megatron grunted and nodded appreciating the help.

...

That night Redscar and Ariel were making more high grade; actually it was her who was making it as he planted some nice looking crystals that he hoped they grow fast enough to harvest.

And later after a few, very sweet cubes, Redscar looked like he'd taken some kind of 'truth concoction'...

...and Ariel, being the curious femme she was, started asking him about Megatron.

"What did he do to get all of this....or even me?"

The mech sweeped more of his cube and grinned at her. "Well... He really knows how to please sponsors inside and outside the arena..."

The femme seemed interested so she pushed forwards into the matter. "And that means...?"

"He can also please them in berth, chair or floor," Redscar answered matter-of-factly and her optics widened.

Did he just say...?

"Oh... Don't put that face... He's really good at it."

Ariel was horrified. She couldn't imagine him prostituting to other mechs in turn of favours!

"Is....is that what gladiators do?" she asked in astonishment.

"If anyone asks, yep," Redscar said causally, examining a new cube. "Mmm, this really is sweet."

"But....?" she began, not really sure how to put her thoughts into words. "I mean.....don't you already earn credits fighting?"

"Sure we do," her companion replied. "But if we're good enough, our sponsors want to have us and they'll pay for the privilege. I'm not asked as often as Megatron but it's still good money."

The young Femme was still shocked, not only did Megatron and Redscar and all the others have to brutally beat each other in front of an audience but they were expected to...well, sell their bodies. But that wasn't even the worst part.

"Most of them are alright," Redscar mused. "They just love the fact they're interfacing with much more powerful beings, gives them a bit of a thrill if we call them lord and then drop to our knees for them."

She grimaced, that sounded horrible. And actually, she couldn't really see Megatron doing that, he was surely too strong and proud for that. 

"Of course," the red Mech continued. "Some of the punters aren't so great. They still pay or they'll make sure you're given something in return."

"In return for what?" Ariel asked, what more could they ask for when apparently any kind of interface was on the table.

"Oh you know," he replied. "Some of them like to be a little rough, I mean, for some it's just cute because they're so small so you just have to pretend they're so masterful. But some of the others can be rough and then there's the ones who like to use toys or even whips."

"Whips!?" Ariel almost shrieked, more horrified than ever. No wonder Megatron had been so casual about that horrible thing he'd used on her, he considered something like that completely normal.

"Oh yeah," Redscar said, barely noticing her horror. "They like to see pain and life force. But they never do anything permanent like, they're not here to kill us."

He chuckled darkly as he took a sip. "We're supposed to do that ourselves."

Ariel stared at him for a long before, remembering where Megatron was.

"You think?" she asked in a whisper. "That Megatron could die?"

"We all die," he said philosophically. "But do I think Megatron is likely to die tonight? Nah, he's too tough, he'll be back and with more credits sweetness."

"If you're sure," she said uncertainty, she'd never seen him fight. Redscar suddenly chuckled again, saying. "Take it from me, he's one of the best. Why, for his hundredth fight, he didn't even need to kill that Mech to have him at his complete mercy."

"Oh, well...uh...it's good he didn't kill him," Ariel said slowly. "Did that upset people?"

"Hell no," Redscar exclaimed. "He knows how to please them and he did it just right."

"And what did he do?" She couldn't help but ask with interest as he continued drinking.

"Well... If he just killed his opponent, that would have been boring, don't you think?" The mech stated and she looked up at him in pitiful interest.

It seems that being big and physically strong in Kaon doesn't saves you from being abused to all kind of levels; her master, as far as she knew, was one of the strongest warriors around; however he still needed to prostitute himself.

How horrible!

...but that wasn't all.

"He just took him there in front of everyone, right in the middle of the pit...heheh, you should have seen it, the public was petrified, only the mech's gasps and cries were heard... Oh Primus....and when he came... Seconds later the public was roaring with ovations!" Redscar told her as if he remembered a nice memory, unknown of Ariel's horrified look.

"The mech saved his life, but after that I guess he was dishonoured; it would have been better if he died... Primus, Megatron really knows how to be creative!" The mech continued as Ariel covered her mouth in horror.  
...

Meanwhile...

Megatron was warming up for his next battle; it was a death battle and this mech he knew very well...

The grey mech smirked, he will try to regain what he once lost, which made him think what it will be a good idea to do to him; kill him....or do something else? Megatron considered it before shrugging, he would see how the crowd felt. If they wanted life force, then he would give it to them. But if they wanted something else.....

"Hey," a voice called and he turned to see a spindly looking putrid green coloured bot standing at the entrance to the little enclave he was in. "It's time."

The gladiator nodded, finishing his finally stretch before following the attendant. He'd already applied his war paint, the blood red standing out starkly against his grey armour. And with his warm up completed, he was more than ready for what was to come.

"Go get 'im," the attendant said sardonically as they reached the gate that would soon be lifted to allow Megatron to step into the arena. And once that happened, the gate would close so that there would be no escape. There was another gate on the other wise of the arena were his opponent would enter. Surrounded them, protected by high walls, would be the spectators who would be roaring and shouting with excitement from the poorest bots to the richest sponsors. In segregated seats of course.

"Oh I will," Megatron muttered, already hearing and indeed feeling the chanting of the crowd, they were ready.

With one last shoulder roll, he allowed himself to absorb the crowd's euphoria at the gore that was to come. Then there was an almost painful creak as the rusted, slightly dented gates began to rise slowly. As soon as they were high enough, Megatron ducked under them and strode confidently up, the crowd going wild at his appearance. For a moment, he acted like they went there, wanting to make sure everyone could see him before looking up and smiling at them, raising a confident fist.

The crowd exploded, screaming, banging their fists and many of them yelling his name. the noise washed over him, he smiled again before glancing in the direction of the far gate. It had opened and another Mech was walking into the light, his optics focused squarely on Megatron. With a smirk, Megatron gave the crowd another acknowledgement before he started walking to the centre. He could see the hate and the grim determination the other was displaying but it didn't faze him in the slightest, it only meant this fight would be more interesting.

Raptor was smaller than Megatron and not quite as bulky but he still looked powerful. His fighting style was getting up close and personal to deliver calculated hits or blows, designed to weaken his opponents before going in for the kill. Not a bad fighter but Megatron was better.

The two Mechs stopped some way apart, they needed to wait for the signal before they attacked.

"Ready to lose.....again?" Megatron asked delicately, smirking at the snarl on Raptor's face. The dark brown Mech didn't say anything in reply, he appeared to be psyching himself up for what was to come.

The crowd roared some more before quietening down, they didn't want to miss a thing.

"Gladiators Megatron and Raptor, are you ready?" a voice boomed out.

The Mechs lifted their fists to indicate that they were.

"Then.....FIGHT!" the voice boomed out along with a gong echoing around the arena.

Megatron smirked as he saw the other tense up, he was getting ready to lunge. And so it began....

When the time passed and both mechs continued trying to give the other the final blow, Megatron noticed that this mech was not the same he was when he fight him in the past. He was stronger, faster and very much skilled. Megatron was getting tired but the other was not giving up, he was giving everything in order to defeat him and recover at least a hint of his lost honour.

But no matter how hard he was fighting, he was still young and Megatron have more experience and started beating harder, dodging his blows and hitting back in return, and when the other was down, under his feet...

The older mech looked up at the public as if asking them for what they wanted; they roared with their thumbs down demanding more blood from the fallen; then he looked up towards the sponsors who nodded at him with growing smirks.

Megatron then looked down at the still struggling mech and grinned evilly before lowering himself at his audio and whispered lowly so only he could hear him. "I believe, Raptor, that you must change your work... From a fighting like gladiator in the arena... To fight like a pleasurebot on a berth!"

Said that, Raptor's optics widened and struggled harder and cursed the mech above him just before his panel was ripped of and a thick spike pierced him firmly making him scream. "Yes! You hear that? They want to see you like this, not like a warrior, like a whore!" Megatron hissed while fragging him as the other roared in anger and pain.

"I'll fragging kill you, Megatron, I'll make you pay for this!!"

"And when do you plan to do that?" mocked Megatron, using his words to anger his opponent and thus weaken him. "Now?"

The Mech beneath him growled and snarled but Megatron had too firm a hold on him. The crowd were loving what their favourite champion were doing, they were howling louder than ever with glee as well as egging him on. Of course, because of the noise, it was difficult to hear individual voices but he did manage to catch the odd phrase.

"Harder!"

"......Frag him....."

".....Look at....."

"So.....Whoa!"

"Thick.......Spike......In...."

"Slap him!"

Megatron smirked, before taking a firm hold of Raptor's neck in one hand while using the other to backhand him. The smack and cry of pain caused the group to gasp before whooping with joy. It really paid to listen to what your audience was saying at times. Raptor was trying to punch him but on the ground like this, his efforts were ineffective and he was rapidly losing his energy. Megatron solved this by grabbing both his wrists and pinning them above the younger gladiator's head with one of his one.

Smirking, his caressed his victim's cheek in a parody of tenderness, enjoying the burning hate in the other's optics. Forcefully, he turned Raptor's head to one side so he could kiss his cheek, the act of dominance causing the crowd to roar again in approval. And as he rammed his spike repeatedly into the other's valve, he was sure he could hear many of the crowd declaring that they would happily take his spike any day.

"You are mine," Megatron purred as Raptor grimaced and grunted with pain. "My little whore to do what I like with."

An evil thought striking him, he said thoughtfully. "I wonder....maybe the bosses will just let me have you.....I can keep you chained to my berth like a good little pet, to frag as much as I please.....I'll even train you to suck my spike."

"Frag you Megatroooon!! I'll kill you!!" Raptor cried as the tick spike pierced his unprepared and dry valve which started bleeding and Megatron used that as lube.

"No, my sweet Raptor, I'll frag you!" He snarled in pleasure as he took his victim, pleasure from his spike as the valve tightened around him, and pleasure as his public loved what he did. "Maybe, after I'm done, I'll take your sweet aft with my spike!"

Megatron's promise made Raptor struggle harder as he regained his strength, but it was useless as the other just continued hammering him roughly. "Ohh... I bet you're a virgin aft... I'll love to be your first!"

"No!!" The other cursed and swore as Megatron pumped his massive piece against his ultra sensitive ceiling node forcing him to overload against his will. Megatron followed him seconds after and emptied his corrosive fluids into the hurt valve.

The mech beneath him cried in rage as his body refused to obey him and now yelped as Megatron pulled out quickly and started rubbing his still hard spike against his waste port...

"No... Please don't... Stop!!" Raptor begged as the fat tip pushed forwards trying to break the resistance and cross the rim. "I beg you! Please!! Please don't!!!"

Megatron stopped for a few seconds chuckling evilly but still holding him still and being unable to anything to defend his already stained honour. "And why should I stop, my sweet Raptor? I so want to be your first... Before anyone else take your sweet, tight aft..."

The other cried, so Megatron then looked up at his public who roared at him to continue and make the other bleed from his aft out; the sponsors also approved.

"I believe is your lucky day," He started and Raptor seemed surprised as if a light of holy hope lightened him; but it didn't last. "I will be the first one in your aft..."

Raptor barely had a second for his optics to widen like plates before screaming the worst pain ever in his whole young existence as Megatron thrust forward, burying his thick spike in the virgin aft, breaking it with his entrance and causing Raptor a forced stasis and fall limp in Megatron's grasp.

Said mech smirked and pulled out his rock hard spike, proudly erect as its owner as he saluted his public... And the sponsors seemed very pleased.

When there was a slight lull in the noise, Megatron said in a clear, carrying voice.

"My lords, I must offer my apologies."

Everyone paused, waiting to hear what he meant by that.

"I cannot take this Mech's life," Megatron stated solemnly, hand over Spark. "It would not be right, not after taking his virginity."

The crowd erupted into laughter as they finally understood the joke and Megatron's serious expression cracked as he smirked. Oh yes, he would not be ending anyone's life today, there was no need. The young Mech on the ground would probably wish that he had died instead of being so thoroughly humiliated again.

After a few more waves to the crowds, he bent down to retrieve his cod piece, unable to resist stroking the abuse aft of his opponent. He heard a few cat calls at this and smirked; almost tempted to have another go but it was pointless with the Mech unconscious. It mattered not, he'd won another match, pleased the crowd and increased his reputation. 

Leaving the crumpled form on the ground, he walked over to the exit, knowing that some bots would want to see him in person and perhaps admire his still erect spike. 

"That was brilliant," gushed Dragonfly in the reception room, rushing over to cling to Megatron's arm. "You took him so hard."

"You've given him some very bad ideas," Flashlight said in amusement. 

"That was magnificent," a new deep voice agreed and Megatron turned slightly to see a massive blue and yellow Mech standing there, a beautiful red cloak hanging from his board shoulders. His bright purple optics regarded Megatron as a smirk played across his handsome features.

"I never knew gladiators could be so....imaginative," he concluded, examining Megatron's form with a speculative gaze.

"Oh Megatron is the best," Dragonfly said eagerly. "You should come and see him more often Blacklight."

"I might just have to," the powerful Mech agreed, still smirking.

But then again the massive spike was calling their attention. "What you plan to do with that?" Blacklight pointed at the thick member that twitched and pointed upwards.

"I don't know, my lord," Megatron bowed respectfully. "Perhaps get rid of it soon before going home."

"Ohhh....!!" Dragonfly bounced happily and looked up at his friend. "I'll love to have it now...!"

Blacklight and flashlight both smirked darkly at the idea and nodded to each other.

"I bet you're free now, gladiator." Blacklight's deep, dark voice asked and Megatron shook his head.

"I will be free when I end up pleasing my kind and generous sponsors... They tell me what to do... I obey; after all, their wishes are my command." Said Megatron respectfully and Blacklight's optics darkened in lust.

Dragonfly was practically bouncing around that spike and it will be fun to see this mech please the interface addict mech... After all, Dragonfly loved to take spikes... Sometimes more than one.

"Good..." Said the big mech. "You lead, Flashlight... I want to see a good show..." Blacklight chuckled and Dragonfly squeaked in joy before they all walked towards a much cleaner and lighter area.

Once in there, Flashlight opened the door and Dragonfly hurried in while taking Megatron's hand and knelt in front of him, in front of his spike and soon was licking it like a well trained pet.

The other two mechs watched as Dragonfly worked the gladiator to his liking and sucked his spike possessively while moaning and bobbing his head.

Blacklight then went behind Megatron and urged him to open his panel, and luckily for the gladiator his valve was wet after all the attentions his spike was receiving... Because Blacklight didn't wasted a second to ram his phallus in him...

Megatron groaned and tried to not cry as the thick, pulsing spike stretch him wide without preparation. Instead he moaned: "My lords... Are so... Generous... Ohhh yes... Give me more..."

Even if the spike in him hurt his valve, he had to pretend he loved it as he was mercilessly hammered. Luckily his spike being pleased distracted him from the pain and he moaned like the whore they wanted him to be now.

He was glad they didn't humiliate him like he had Raptor, but it was mostly because they only wanted him all to their self. Flashlight he could tell was watching and probably stimulating himself, he liked to do that. But at some point, the well off Mech would join in, he could never resist. Especially with the way Dragonfly was moaning, Primus, what a sound he was making.

And indeed, the third Mech appeared behind his friend, gripping him tightly as he seemed to fumble for something. Dragonfly moaned loudly and Megatron knew his cover had just been removed.Things were about to get a lot more....stimulating.

Megatron's quarters.

"Do you think he's alright?" Ariel asked Redscar anxiously. 

His single optic looked at her and he said. 

"Don't worry sweetness, he's fine. If it'll make you feel any better, I could go and inquire about his status."

She hesitated, she felt safer with him here. On the other hand, she really wanted to know if she was about to lose a reasonable master and gain a much worse one.

"Would you?" she asked softly. "I couldn't bare waiting like this."

He chuckled and patted her head.

"Alright, I'll go and see what's happening," he promised. "But I have every confidence in his abilities."

She nodded as he left and she was alone.

...alone and thinking what to do as she waited for Redscar's news.

"Orion..." She suddenly thought and tried to move her legs to the edge of the berth and stand on her heels...

...only to have an immense wave of pain to assault her.

That was enough to have her back on her back... But she wanted so much to call him, to tell him where she is, to tell him to come and rescue her, to save her from this pit.

"Orion... My sweet Orion..." Ariel whispered before some tears escaped her optics.

Minutes later when she calmed herself Redscar returned.

"Good news, sweetspark, he just won his match, fragged the loser and now the sponsors are fragging him; I just hope they get satisfied enough to give him good rewards," He said so easily in his drunken state.

Ariel however was petrified, shocked actually, but he hadn't noticed and continued:

"I told ya he would win." Then drank more.

This time when she blinked out of her stupor, she took a cube of sweet high grade and emptied it in her tanks. Redscar didn't stopped her and actually...

"I propose a toast...toost...toust...tust...whatever for Megatron's recent victory and the coming of new and better times!"

"Cheers!" The femme said drunkenly now and emptied another cube. "For my poor master who had to use his own aft to please his sponsors!" She added and Redscar lifted up his cube in agreement.

"Cheerzz, darlinnng..."

.................

When Megatron finally returned, he was dirty, tired and very sore. He'd spent much longer pleasuring those rich fraggers than he had fighting and fragging Raptor. Much longer.

"Mm," he grunted as a sharp pain shot through his valve, he ignored it as he typed in the code to his room and entered. 

There was Redscar lolling on his berth, he'd probably never get rid of the slagger until the other gladiator got himself much better rooms. Ah well, at least his presence meant his precious slave was protected until he could return to savour her. She was sleeping as well, curled up like a child next to Redscar along with a few cubes that he guessed were High Grade.

He smirked in amusement, so much for 'I'll never touch another drop'. He rolled his shoulder, wondering which he'd rather, a shower or a sleep first. Deciding on the former, he sloped off into the bathroom and groaned at the warm liquid splashing over his shoulder and dribbling down all his form. His valve stung and his spike felt strangely overused, something that only happened when he was with the sponsors.

He wasn't sure how long he stood until the shower but it seemed to be quite a while before he started to actually wash himself. Imaging what it would be like to have little Ariel tenderly wash him, he smiled and cut his wash short, yes that sounded like a nice idea.

After drying himself, he strode back into the other room and climbed into the berth, giving Redscar a good shove which made the other snort in his sleep. He drew Ariel into his arms and settled back, enjoying the feel of her warm body on his chest. Here was someone who couldn't use him, she was his to use as he pleased, even if it had to be rather careful at times. With this comforting thought, he drifted off into recharge.

It was nice to have a femme all for himself and definitely this was the best idea he'd have in centuries.

She was just so warm and soft...

And with that thought, he fell in a deep recharge.


End file.
